


Simon Basset says I love you

by Fandomloveee



Series: Simon and Daphne - post episode 8 [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bridgerton, Comfort, Daphne Bridgerton - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Minor Violence, Romance, Simon Basset - Freeform, Simon and Daphne, Smut, daphne x simon, saphne, simon x daphne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomloveee/pseuds/Fandomloveee
Summary: This first chapter takes place at the ball during the last episode, after Daphne gives her speech in the rain. I felt like I was left hanging as Simon never said 'I love you' in return, so I created this with some drama that leads to a proper love confession from him.Followed by chapters with:- nightmares and comfort- discussing episode 6 ending events- boxing- revenge on Berbrooke- Daphne lives her dream of being the ice cream on that spoon....- lots of smut/fluff- riding... horses and more.- Date night dancing and a jealous Simon- Simon writes a letter to their unborn baby- Baby A future fic, where Daphne tells him stories of Simon- Pregnant Daphne spirals over Simon's safety, what happened to him in his travels during the snow?! She goes after him- Simon helps deliver their baby- Father daughter dance- THE PROPOSAL DAPHNE DESERVED- Daphne and Kate get drunk before a ball,Simon experiences flirty drunk Daphne.- Daphne and Simon reflect on their love (Final chapter)Enjoy :)Thank you all for the love on this series, it means the world to me.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: Simon and Daphne - post episode 8 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122776
Comments: 235
Kudos: 556





	1. Simon says I love you

**Author's Note:**

> * I do not own these characters, they are from Julia Quinn's series, and the show Bridgerton on Netflix*

Simon’s focus was clouded with racing thoughts, all about his wife, who he thought would no longer be so at the end of the night. The thought stung his heart so fiercely, just the thought alone of Daphne no longer being his caused him so much pain already. He wasn’t just losing his wife, he would grieve for his best friend, his joy, purpose and soul. If only he could muster the words to properly express the severity and depth of his feelings towards Daphne, but every time the chance arose, they had been interrupted, or anger had stupidly taken over. But even now, she had just poured her heart to him and he couldn’t muster the courage to say a single word. She had left him speechless, the words she spoke so fiercely yet full of passion were coursing through his veins like a drug. She loved him, all of him. The words he never thought he would hear, came from someone he wanted to hear it from most of all. Simon knew very well that he loves her too. A kind of love that is soul consuming, and no matter how angry he gets, it does not change a thing for him. Furthermore, he knows why he gets so angry when the topic of children comes up, because of his vow to his father, but also because of his bone chilling fear for the risk that comes with birth. His mother had endured it to gift his father with what he’s always wanted, a son, who he never fathered in any sense. Her sacrifice meant nothing to him, and Simon would not lose Daphne like that. The most beautiful thing in his life was not going to be sacrificed, because it would surely kill him too. To put it simply, he loved her more than anything in the world, and would do anything to make her happy, which is why he had thought setting her free to find the man she needs is what he must do.  
Simon was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a scream that sparked his nerves with an electric jolt that made all the hair on his body rise. It was Daphne. The drink in his hand fell to the ground, shattering the glass and sending pieces across the ballroom floor. Time froze for a moment as he struggled to process where the horrific shrill came from, and then Simon took off sprinting towards the east side of the garden. As he ran across the dance floor, he could now hear the cries of her mother from the same location Daphne’s screams had come from. All he could think was no, no, no, please no. Daphne’s cries had now become clearer as he got closer, and it was like getting punched in the gut as he imagined the possibilities of what had happened to her out here all alone. Why did he not chase after her again, and open his heart to her the same way she had? Idiot, he thought, I should be aware of my wife’s whereabouts at all times. He sprinted around the tall rose bush and found Lady Bridgerton hovering over Daphne who was lying on the ground trembling “I need… Simon…I need him” through her tears. He rushed over to her, and choked back a scream when he saw the condition of his wife. The sleeves of her dress were torn, hanging by a thread, one of her usual rosy cheeks were bruised, the bottom half of her lip was bloodied, and worst of all, her throat had red marks that resembled hands. His head was spinning with emotions from anger over who did this, and desperation for her to be okay, but the anger was darkening and he could feel himself ready to explode. He would kill whoever did this. Just as he was getting lost in the fury he felt, the strained voice of his wife pleading “I need him,” pulled him out of his head instantly. Simon fell to his knees and gently picked up her hand, entwined it with his own and kissed it every so lightly, as to not hurt her more, saying “I’m here my love.”  
Daphne turned her head to look away from her mother to him, her eyes clouded with not only tears, but hurt and longing, a longing for what Simon was unsure of. Just as quickly as he had dropped the glass when he heard her screaming, he realized he no longer wanted to be alone, and would do anything to keep Daphne with him, safe and showered with his love. They would get through it all, together. As calmly as he possibly could, he addressed Lady Bridgerton, “What the hell happened?”  
Lady Bridgerton dried her eyes, straightened up and turned towards her sons who were frozen where they stand, unsure of what to do, and said “Boys, go get medical help and tell Lady Danbury to ensure the guests who are still leaving that all is well, along with our sincerest apologizes for cutting the night short. We will get Daphne cleaned up and to her room so we can get the full story before the medical team arrives.” The boys just stared at Daphne, mouths parted, wanting to say something but lost for words. Simon had not even noticed the brothers when he arrived, all his attention was consumed by his wife, as it always was. “Now!” she demanded, and they all took off running back towards the ballroom. She now turned back to address Simon, “Simon, I know of your vexation, but let us care for Daphne first. We must tackle this rationally, and we cannot do that right now until we’ve calmed down. I will tell you then what I witnessed. Now, you bring Daphne up to your room, and I will be there as soon as I can, as I need see to that the guests have all gone.” Simon was in awe of how she pulled it together so easily, because he felt as though he would fall apart any second now. But he nodded anyhow, and she was off towards the castle. As he looked back down to his wife, a tear escaped Simon’s eye, cooling his face from the flush of anger. Daphne shakily brought her free hand up to caress his cheek, and wiped his tear away. Simon sighed in content, and melted in her touch. His wife would try to soothe him while she was damaged, her selflessness and compassion were beyond anyone he’s ever met.  
“I am supposed to be comforting you, no?” he half smiled, then became more serious “Daphne, I am going to pick you up now, please let me know immediately if I am hurting you.” She nodded slightly, then he slid one arm under legs, and the other under her back to lift her up. Simon then kissed her forehead sweetly and ever so gently, causing Daphne to smile at his touch, and proceeded to walk towards the castle.  
Daphne nestled her head against Simon’s neck, breathing him into her lungs as she desperately wanted to be as close to him as possible. He made her feel safe, and she still trusted him more than anyone. She did not want to think of what had happened, so she focused her energy on her husband. She could feel the tension radiating off of his body, and the shakiness of her bones causing her to shiver in his arms, which only made him tenser. To alleviate his stress she planted a soft, long kiss on his neck that was burning hot. Simon took in a sharp breath, and his silent plea for her to be okay intensified. Her cool, bloodied lips welcomed the warmth of his neck, but as she pulled away they stung from the tenderness of the wound, reminding her of the event from moments ago. She had gone to the garden to think after releasing the pent-up emotions she held for her husband that garnered no verbal response, leaving her feeling as though she would be sick. As she was walking through the rose garden, a sudden figure appeared in the darkness, one she recognized to be Nigel Berbrooke. He had come at her fast, taking Daphne off guard, as he smacked her across the face, sending her to the ground. Her vision blurred, and suddenly he was on top of her, ripping at the sleeves of her dress. “Tell your grace this is payback, and if you scream I will kill you. Enjoy” he had said with a menacing laughter, that sent the smell of whiskey off of his tongue. She bit down on her lip so hard she could taste the blood, as Nigel started kissing her collarbone. Daphne felt as though she would die inside if he completed his intended conquest, deciding she did not care if this meant she may actually die as she would not let him possibly impregnate her, and let out an ear-piercing scream hoping to attract the attention of anyone close by. “You’re dead” he whispered, sending chills down her spine as a darkness took over in his eyes. He then began choking her, squeezing so hard that she was sure she had seconds left before it was over. She faintly heard someone rustling nearby, and suddenly Berbrooke was being shoved off of her. Daphne gasped and tried to catch her breath, as she took in the sight of her mother giving a swift kick to Berbrooke in the ribs, causing him to stumble over before he took off running. As her mother took in the sight of her daughter, sobs began to tear through her chest. It was then that her brothers had arrived, but all she wanted was him. Simon.  
Daphne was suddenly being put down on the bed, bringing her back to the present. Terrified to be alone, she grabbed onto Simon’s shirt and refused to let him let her go. “Please don’t go” she whispered as her eyes moved frantically about, searching for a way to make him stay. Simon lightly rested his forehead against hers as he let out a small chuckle, “My grace, you are absurd if you think I am letting you out of my sight ever again. Just give me one moment please,” he said softly, then reluctantly pried her hands from his shirt.  
When he returned he had a wet cloth and a night dress that he rested over the ottoman at the end of the bed. Daphne sat up as he came down on the spot beside her, leaving only a foot of space between them. When their eyes met, they both felt a surge of electricity, and a longing desire for one another. There had been so much hurt the past few days, but most of all, they pained to simply to speak to one another and resolve their issues. Though after the events of tonight, it all seemed so distant. Of course, they still had much to discuss, but for now, all that mattered was that they were here, together, a gift that should not be taken for granted. Simon slowly brought the wet cloth to Daphne’s bloodied lip and began lightly dabbing. Daphne remained perfectly still, even though it stung, as she basked in the feeling of being cared for so intimately by him. He was being so gentle, and she could see the warmth in his eyes as he carefully carried out his task.  
Simon tossed the cloth to the bedside table, never breaking eye contact with her. Oh how he wished to kiss her right now, he was feeling so many emotions, mostly an overflow of love that he wanted to pour into every inch of her skin with his lips. But, as much as he dreaded hearing the intricate details of what had occurred, he needed to know, so that he could take of this situation as her protector should. “Daphne,” he said through a shaky breath, “As much as it is going to pain me to hear, please tell me everything, as long as you are comfortable doing so.” Daphne lowered her eyes for a moment, then grabbed one of his hands and gave it a squeeze as she took a deep breath and begun her story. As she recounted the horrors of what happened, Simon tried his best to remain calm for her, but she could see the rage deep within his eyes and hear low grunts that escaped his mouth. The story came to an end, and Simon looked as though he had been frozen in time, his mouth parted, eyebrows narrowed, the only movement coming from the rapid rising and falling of his chest. “He will die for this” he stated coolly, like it was another event in the season to be planned. Daphne was taken aback by this, she knew it was awful, but did it require death for punishment? Simon could see the confusion on her face, so he explained, “Daphne, the severity of this situation is grand. He committed acts that are inhumane, and I will not let him get away with it. I am your husband, it is my job to protect you from creatures like him, and though I have failed you by letting this happen, I swear to you it never will again. It paints me deeply to know you were touched so cruelly by another man, and I will make it right. I will keep you safe. Always.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, closing his eyes as he drowned in the sensation he always felt when their skin met one another.  
Daphne’s head spun, did she hear him correctly? She did not think he would have been so concerned about her well-being, seeing as though he said nothing when she told him she loved him, leaving her standing there drenched by the rain and her emotions for him. “Okay,” she said quietly, and looked down to their hands locked together where Simon’s thumb slowly paced the top of her hand. She did not want him to leave, not just tonight, never, but she would not force him. She pulled back from his head, and said “Well, you should be off to bed then. It is quite-”  
Simon’s eyes met hers fiercely as he cut her off, “Daphne, did you not understand what I meant when I said I was not leaving you? I did not simply mean tonight, I meant that I do not wish for us to go our separate ways ever. The only reason I did not say anything back after your declaration, is because I was awestruck, and I could not find the proper words to properly allude my feelings towards you.” Daphne’s heart swelled, as her eyes brimmed with tears. “The second after I heard you scream, none of it mattered anymore. Only you did. I knew then that I would do anything to keep you happy, safe, and loved, and that we can get through this together. I want to get through this together. I never had a choice in loving you Daphne, as I said, I have always been yours. It was a more a matter of me believing I deserve the love you wanted to give me, that I was enough for you.” Daphne’s tears were flowing now, along with Simon’s. “I am irreversibly in love with you Daphne, and nothing will ever change that. I love you,” he said with an intensity she had not seen before, as his eyes swooned with his burning passion for her.  
She no longer cared about her wounded lip, grabbing Simon’s face with her both of her hands and crushed her lips to his. It stung at first, but as he kissed her back so lovingly, all of it faded away. She felt as if she emerged from the water, finally able to breathe again. He was hers, as she was his, and they would get through this together.


	2. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daphne's attack after the ball and Simon's declaration of love, they discuss the night at Clyvedon. This chapter discusses what happened, with the apology Simon deserves. Followed by a nightmare and a comforting Simon to soothe Daphne. Angst, Fluff, Hurt, and a little smut cause why not? I hope you enjoy :)

Simon had helped Daphne change into a nightgown, and rid of her torn clothes from her attack. He made sure to be careful, moving his hands cautiously and lightly as he touched her, as she was still shaken. The last thing Simon wants is for Daphne to fear his touch, for she experienced the worst of a man this evening. His blood boiled with anger, mostly at Berbrooke, but also at himself, for he should have never let this happen. Further validating his intrusive thoughts about his ability to be the man Daphne deserves. No. I will be better, he thought. I have to, for my wife and our future family.

Daphne was asleep, with her head resting on his chest and one arm draped over his stomach. Ever since she fell asleep in Simon’s arms, he had been gently stroking her back and kissing the top of her head, trying to soothe any troubles she may be facing in her dreams. No one would touch her ever again, he will make sure of it. He already has one of his informants looking for the whereabouts of Berbrooke. The outcome was decided, he will die, but the question still remained of how. As much as Simon would love to beat him to the core of the Earth, and do the job himself, Daphne had given him explicit orders during their talk before bed.  
“Simon,” she said softly, her gaze burning a hole in Simon’s heart.

“Daphne,” he said back, his eyes searching hers for an inclination as to what they were thinking.  
She lowered her eyes, fiddling with the bed sheet, then returned to his gaze and inhaled sharply as she started to let her thoughts pour out. “After tonight, I have come to realize the severity of my actions back at Clyvedon. I know we agreed to do this together, but please let me say this if we are to truly build our life with trust and honesty.”

Simon radiated with tension, as he would rather not talk about that night, but he too would like to be able to move on with a clear conscious, so he nodded to let her know she should continue.  
“There are no words adequate enough to convey how sorry I am. If you felt even a fraction of the emotions I felt tonight from Ber…Berbrooke,” she stuttered, finding it hard to even say his name, and Simon was about to cut her off when she pressed a finger to his lips. Simon lifted her finger off of his lips, and kissed it sweetly, then wrapped her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Daphne took a deep breath, and continued “I felt so vulnerable… unable to rid of him. When he first kissed my neck, I felt as though I wanted to throw up, and my throat scorched as I stifled my screams. I had truthfully wished he hit me again instead. That would have hurt less.” A tear escaped her eye as she directly stared into Simon’s eyes, which reflected the pain she felt. “Simon, I realize now more than ever how wrong I was for doing that to you. I am so sorry, and I do not think I have said it as many times as you should have heard it. You have been mistreated by the ones you love all your life, and I will not continue that trend. Please know I will never push you to do anything without your consent, ever. I will never be able to forgive myself, and I understand you taking time away from me if yo-”  
Simon had cut her off, and softly said, “How many times do I need to tell you that I am not leaving you for you to believe that? That I love you, and will be yours for as long as you should choose to have me for?” He used his free hand to wipe away her tears and caress her cheek, just as she had done for him earlier this evening.

“Thank you for apologizing, but Daphne, our experiences are a bit different. Yes, I felt taken advantage of and vulnerable, but I was at least enjoying myself before-hand. Not that it changes the hurt I felt, and the severity of it, but Daphne,” he paused, thinking of how to put this, “You did not want his advances, the whole thing was assault from start to finish. The pain he put you through is something I will never be able to forgive myself for, as I am to be your protector, and I failed in that tonight. I am partially to blame for this because at the beginning of our ruse, he had approached me demanding I leave you alone and spewing words I would never repeat to you, and I lost control. That is why he told you it was payback Daphne.Which I will be sorry for, for the rest of my life. Please forgive me for all my wrong doings.” Simon closed his eyes as he wracked his brain for the right words to say next. He felt wounded, realizing his part in her attack, and desperately wanted to move on from all of this hurt. “I promise to be the man you deserve, even if I do not believe it at times, because you are the moon, the stars and all that shines so brightly. You are the sun of my life Daphne. I can’t live without you, and tonight I feared that I may have lost you. All I know is loving you, please don’t scare me like that again.” He couldn’t help himself any longer and pulled Daphne’s face to his, crashing their lips together in a frenzy of emotions. His hands explored her hair, while Daphne’s ran through his hair and around his neck. She parted her lips, inviting Simon to explore her mouth with his tongue, and he accepted too willingly. Daphne moaned into his mouth, and he reacted with a groan from deep in his throat. It had been too long since they unfolded themselves to each other. But, despite his desires, he knew tonight was not the right time for this. As he planned to spend hours spoiling his wife with pleasure, and tonight she needed to rest after the attack. Reluctantly, he pulled back and they both took steadying breaths, as they were out of it from devouring each other’s lips like a starved lover.

“I already have an informant looking for his whereabouts, and then I will deliver the payback that is well deserved. He will be begging me to kill him. No one will ever hurt you again, I am making sure of it.”  
Daphne was startled at the change in pace from the intense kiss they exchanged, to discussing the death of the man she loathed the most.  
“You will not do anything. If anything should happen to you because of me, I am unsure of how I will continue on. Promise me, you will not do anything... at least not you personally. I do not care if you have him handled, but not by you. Like I said, it is you I cannot sacrifice.” Her eyes penetrated his soul, and he knew he was beaten, he could not do anything that would worry her.  
“I promise my love, but I also do promise that he will be handled for good.” His eyes softened, reached for her hand and kissed it gently.  
“Come, let’s go to bed now.”  
Simon had regretted agreeing to this promise, as he now sat alone with his raging thoughts. He was distracted from his darkness as he felt Daphne stir not once, but twice, and her body felt flush. She rolled over on to her back, kicking her legs and twisting the sheets in her hands, letting out screams of “no, no, no.” Simon’s heart started racing seeing her in distress like this, and now he was in a nightmare. He gently shook her shoulder, and whispered her name once, twice, three times until she woke. Daphne’s eyes opened frantically, as she took in her whereabouts. Her body was rigid with tension, her forehead filled with sweat and her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest.

“Daphne,” Simon whispered.  
She jumped, not expecting him to be awake at this hour, and looked to her husband. Relief washed over her as soon as they locked eyes, she was safe in bed with her love. He reached for her hand, and she took it, firmly locking them together.

“Are you okay? He asked, sounding a bit shaken himself. Daphne replayed the nightmare in her mind, and her heart started racing once again. She felt as though she would faint, and tried to catch her breath, but it seemed like she couldn’t. Simon started to feel his heart racing as well now, trying to figure out how to soothe and calm her down. Shit. This is what I need to be good at he thought, I need to protect her from the darkness that enters my own mind at times. And then it clicked, he knew exactly what to do. He moved closer to Daphne, and lightly tilted her chin up to kiss him. At first, she did not kiss him back, as she had to pull herself from the panic attack to focus on the present moment. He kissed her deeply, pouring all of his love into it, trying anything that would drown her thoughts away. His lips were the only thing she could focus on now, and her heart rate returned to normal, well normal for kissing Simon, so still not as low as it should be. She kissed him back slowly, but passionately, savouring every inch of his lips. He smiled, and said “Better now?”  
She tilted her head and kissed him once more, to thank him. “Infinitely, thank you for being here.” Her eyes full of appreciation for her husband.  
“No nightmare will get by me your grace, my lips are no match” he chuckled.  
“You may be correct, but I may have the perfect match for them right here” and she kissed him once more, with a fierceness she did not intend, but he did not decline.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 2, some fluff followed by Simon getting revenge on Berbrooke, as well as Daphne. That is all I will say! So many requested this, so I hope it lived up to the hype.

Daphne swung her leg over Simon’s hip, as he started his expedition of trailing kisses from her jaw to her chest. She leaned her head back to give him easier access, and sighed in content from his touch. He kissed her jaw once more, nipping as he moved down towards her neck, letting out hot breaths as he moved on to his next target. As soon as his lips met her neck, she recoiled from his touch as her neck was still tender from the attack, and let out a cry of pain. Simon instantly stopped, and she could see the sheer worry on his face as his brows furrowed in a mixture of emotions. Daphne covered her eyes with her hands, embarrassed by her inability to give her husband what he desires. 

“Simon, I apologize. I do wish to continue, you have no idea how badly I need you. But-”  
He cut her off before she could continue a lengthy apology that she owed no one. 

“But nothing, Daphne. Look at me please,” he pleaded as he gently ran his fingers over the hands that covered her face. She let her own hands fall with his, but kept her eyes averted from his. She felt strange, she so badly needed Simon, it had been so long since they released with one another, but her body needed to catch up still. He gently lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her to meet his gaze. God, how she wanted to drown in the depth of his warm brown eyes. 

“You do not owe anyone anything. Forgive me, I should have stopped myself sooner. I tend to lose sense of all things when I am with you.” Daphne smiled, she knew that feeling all too well. 

“Soon my love, I plan to spend hours making you release over and over again, making sure no part of your body remains untouched by my lips. I will make you feel like the goddess you are, and have you screaming to the man above for me.” Daphne’s bottom lip dropped in shock, but also in pleasure. She was already wet thinking about it. Simon ran his thumb over her bottom lip, pushing it back to meet her top lip, then leaned in to gently give her a quick kiss. 

“I shall dream of this until it becomes truth your grace,” Daphne said as she lay back down on the bed, and patted the spot next to her for Simon to join.   
“I will only be too happy to make this dream come true,” he said with a sly smile.   
He then resumed his job as protector of nightmares, as she nestled herself onto his chest once more. Simon kissed the top of her head and squeezed his eyes shut, imagining that the more love he put into it, the more it would protect her. 

He whispered “Do dream of me Daphne, for all I dream is of you,” as he stroked her back until she was asleep. Simon on the other hand, could not sleep. All he could think about was Berbrooke once again, and his hands around his wife’s neck. He shuttered at the image, and wished he had never told Daphne he would not personally see to his death, because he wanted nothing more than to strangle him with his bare hands. That devilish man was not worthy of breathing the same air as her, Simon had made that clear once before, let alone putting his hands on her so cruelly. He could barely touch his lips to her neck without her crying out in pain, magnifying how close Daphne had really been to death due to the pressure needed to leave that much damage. Simon’s stomach felt hollow, his heart heavy and his mind racing. No pain has compared to this, not even his father not wanting him, or his mother’s death.   
So, Simon decided. He will abide by his wife’s wishes, he will not kill him, but he will get his revenge before someone finishes the job for him. This someone he would be seeing tomorrow, as it was the last fight of the season before they head back to Clyvedon. 

Daphne had insisted on going with him to the boxing match, as she feared to be alone. Simon did not oblige as he should of, because he felt calmer knowing he could protect her if she was with him. He also felt like they had already spent too much time apart during their brief fallout. He did not wish for any more space between them than needed. 

As they entered the boxing match, Simon kept an eye out for Will. He needed to talk to him about helping him get rid of Berbrooke for good, but he also did not want to leave Daphne by herself. It was then that Anthony Bridgerton appeared in the back corner of the room, talking to Will, and his wife, a solution to Simon’s situation. As they approached, Daphne let go of Simon’s arm and ran into her brother’s open arms, a smile spreading across her face. Simon loved to see her smile like this, she truly loved her family. Their family. 

“Sister, how lovely to see you here, although it is no place for a Duchess,” he joked, probably trying to keep things light for Daphne’s sake, and not bombard her with questions of her feelings today.   
She laughed, “I may do whatever I please, but… if Mama does ask, you did not see me here.”   
“Bridgerton, do you mind keeping Daphne company for a moment? I wanted to discuss the match with Will for a moment.”   
“Not a problem, we will go take our seats for the match. Good luck Will,” he nodded at Will, then curiosity crossed his face as he nodded at Simon. Daphne met Simon’s eyes for a moment, a silent I love you exchanged within them, before she was whisked away towards the stands by Anthony. 

“Your grace, I know that look. What is on that dark mind of yours?” Will asked bluntly, getting straight the point.   
“I need your help, I do not wish to get into details, but Nigel Berbrooke must die. He attacked my wife last night, but I promised her I would not be involved in his death. But he must die, I cannot live with myself as long as he is alive.” Simon couldn’t  
get the words out fast enough, they seemed to just spill out one after the other with no thought. 

“Simon, say no more. You just give me the details. He will beg us to kill him, he will regret his disgraceful actions. Daphne’s honour will be fought for, without doubt.” Will said sternly, and pulled Simon in for a quick hug as the match was about to begin. Simon felt a brief sense of relief, Berbrooke would get what he deserves, and then, he and Daphne could start to build the life they now both dreamed of, together. 

Simon returned to his wife side in the stands, interlocking their hands together. Daphne let out a deep breath, as she relaxed now that he was back where he belonged, his hand in hers. The match begun, and they were all mesmerized by the constant back and forth between Will, and his opponent. Will was the best boxer in town, Simon knew it, but this lad was giving him a good fight. Will lurched forward, swinging a hard-upper cut to the jaw, knocking the opponent to the ground. Anthony jumped to his feet and cheered, he must have placed a bet on Will, Simon had thought. The lad somehow, was slowly climbing to his feet before the final count was reached, and Anthony sat back down as he waited to see what happened. 

Suddenly, Simon felt Daphne squeeze his hand as if she was giving birth, and her breath caught as her body became rigid. “Daphne, what’s wrong?” he implored, but as he followed where her eyes were locked, he knew exactly what the problem was. Simon lost all sensibility, he released Daphne’s hand as he got up and took off towards Nigel Berbrooke who was standing at the entrance of the room. Fury coursed in his veins and his entire body shook with rage. 

“Simon, no!” Daphne yelled out, as she attempted to chase after him in her dress, followed by Anthony trying to beat her there through the crowd that was now forming at the entrance way. 

As Berbrooke registered Simon charging towards him, he ran through the entrance way back outdoors. He was not as fit as Simon, making it merely too easy to catch him as Simon yanked the back of his jacket and threw him to the ground. 

Simon kicked him in the ribs and said “You will regret the day you chose to lay a finger on my wife, you despicable,” another kick, “worthless” another, “man,” and delivered one last kick to the ribs.

“I told you once you were not worthy of breathing her air, and now you will cease to breath any at all” 

He then moved over him, and started to deliver blows left and right to his head. Berbrooke struggled, trying to get his hands to reach around Simon’s neck. But all of his boxing with Will paid off, as he was able to dodge his attempts while delivering his fists to Berbrooke’s face. Simon then heard a crack, and he was sure it was his nose as blood started to pool over his entire face. He did not care, for all he could feel was pure hatred for this poor representation of a man. 

Daphne pushed her way through the crowd to finally get through the exit doors, and she felt winded as she laid eyes on the scene in front of her. Simon over Berbrooke, who was struggling to wrap his hands around Simon’s neck. She went to run towards them, to save Simon from getting hurt when Anthony grabbed her from behind and held her back. 

“Let go of me” she insisted.   
“Sister, he deserves this. Let it be, Simon will be fine,” he replied, a hint of jealousy on his tongue, for he wished to deliver a few blows to Berbrooke as well. 

Simon was lost in his rage, unable to stop, until he heard his wife’s worried voice screaming for him to stop. He looked up and saw Daphne squirming as she tried to release from her brother’s hold on her. This left Simon unguarded, as Berbrooke hit him hard on the right side of his head. Simon fell over, and Berbrooke climbed over top of him, returning the blows left and right. 

Adrenaline coursed through Daphne’s veins, allowing her to break through her brother’s hold and run towards the fight. Her heart thudded in her chest, as she got closer to the man who reigned in her nightmares, but she would not watch Simon be hurt. She could not stomach the mere thought of it. She ran towards them, and with all her strength, kicked Berbrooke in the back, sending him flying off of Simon. 

Simon’s eyes widened as he realized Daphne was there, in the middle of their fight. This was all he needed to be able to jump up and put himself in front of Daphne before Berbrooke could reach her. But, they had no retaliation to worry about, as Anthony was getting his turn in at revenge. Will had reached the fight now, and pulled Anthony off of Berbrooke, then whispered something in his ear. Anthony nodded, and they proceeded to drag Berbrooke back into the arena. Both carrying out the promise Will had made to Simon about finishing the job. 

Daphne gently pulled on Simon’s arm, turning him to face her. Her eyes frantically scanned his body, searching for any sign of injury, as pools of tears surfaced in them.   
“Are you okay?” she breathed out. 

Simon took a steadying breath, as he was still coming down from the fury that took over his sense of control. 

“I am perfectly well, why did you put yourself at risk-” he began to chastise her. 

“I refuse to stand by and watch you be hurt Simon, I would rather it had been me, truly. I admire you for defending me, and I know if it were reversed, I would want to do the same as you did, but it scares me to see you like that. Promise me no more fighting please?” she pleaded, her tears falling freely now. 

Simon gently wiped them away, and said “My love, I cannot guarantee such a thing when it comes to protecting you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Seeing how tense you became at the sight of him, I needed to make it go away. He will go away for good, and I know you are too pure to understand this, but please try.” 

“I think I do now, because seeing him on you… all I wanted was for him to disappear for good. Is that what my brother and Will are seeing to right now?” she replied, a fierceness to her tongue. 

Simon nodded, and Daphne moved closer to rest her head on his chest, and took in deep breaths of her safe haven. Simon held her tightly against his chest, and only now did he realize the crowd they had attracted. Surely Lady Whistledown will have a grand time with this story. 

“Let us leave here, we should return home. Let me run you a bath, to relax you” Simon said softly and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

“Will they… will they be safe? I do not want my brother getting hurt,” Daphne asked quietly. 

“Will has promised to take care of it, and I trust him to do so. Anthony is doing his duty as viscount, seeing that your honour is being defended and taken care of.” Simon and Anthony may have had their quarrels, but they were brothers through and through, he trusted him to take care of any concerns his family may face. 

Daphne nodded, and leaned on her tiptoes to kiss Simon deeply, trying to give him every ounce of the love she felt for him in one kiss. An impossible task, but she tried anyways. He emulated her kiss, kissing her so passionately that it shall top the fight in Lady Whistledown’s report tomorrow. 

Simon paused, brushing his lips against Daphne’s as he said “I love you.”  
She smiled against his lips, “And I you, Simon. Always.”


	4. Ice cream you Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne and Simon finally return home, and to each other's bodies. Ice cream, she screams, he screams. Smut, smut and more fluff. Enjoyyyyy ;)

As the carriage strolled up to the front of Clyvedon house, Daphne felt her stomach flutter with nerves for two reasons. Number one being that the last time they were here, it was not on good terms, and second, she kept replaying Simon’s words to her about kissing every inch of her body for hours once they could properly unite themselves. Simon gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they rounded the front gardens, and she dismissed the first reason as soon as he beamed his beautiful smile at her. They were better now, truly stronger than ever, having gone through all of the events of the past week. She had nothing to concern herself with, especially after their discussion during the journey here.  
Simon had told her of his new vow, which was to live as the best side of himself, which he was whenever he was with her, and to bring joy to her as best as he could. If this meant children, then he said he would be thrilled to embark on that journey with her, despite his fears of her health throughout the pregnancy and delivery. Daphne felt full yet empty as he told her this, thinking of the mother he never got to know. She had not promised him she would be fine, because truthfully, you could never know, but she did promise him this: their love would conquer all, no matter the pressing times, it would reign through. Along with the fact that she was a Bridgerton, born to bear the strength needed to build a family, and she was meant to be a mother. It would all work out, as long as they were together she had told him. Although this would not ease his worries once she became with child, she knew that much, as he cared for her so deeply, more than anyone in this world. So, she would have to be strong enough for the both of them once that time came.  
The carriage came to a halt, and reason two started ringing in her ears, setting all the nerves in her body in a frenzy. She needed him, sooner rather than later, it had been too long. Simon opened the door, and stepped out, his hand waiting to escort her through the carriage. As their hands touched, she could already feel the warmth pooling in the pit of her stomach. Simon kissed her hand, his eyebrow raising as he could feel the flush of her skin, he knew exactly what she was thinking. His lips lingered longer than they should’ve, as he parted them to taste the skin with his tongue. She would have taken him, right there on the steps if it weren’t for the entire staff who were outside awaiting their arrival. As they walked up the steps, Daphne noticed a new maid, a girl who seemed as young as Daphne, her large hazel eyes, hair the colour of a white sand beach, the waves tied into a ponytail. Beautiful. Daphne had only noticed her because she was the only staff who kept her eyes on her husband, never averting her gaze, staring him up and down in appreciation. She had never felt jealousy that much before, but now it was coursing through her body, consuming all of her attention. Part of her hated herself for it, allowing this stranger to rile her up like this, but she couldn’t help it. Her husband was gorgeous to the eye, and so much more beyond that, though she often felt she was below his standards of beauty. He deserved someone just as desirable as he is. Enough she thought to herself, he is my husband, and I am the Duchess, I shall stake my claim right now.  
Daphne stopped right on the step the young maid was on, gave her a quick glance over, then turned to Simon who was watching her with curious eyes, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. She never liked kissing or showing any public affection in front of the staff, but she needed to make her point clear. This was her husband, and only hers, forever. Simon was shocked for a moment, but he never cared what the staff thought, so he parted her lips with his tongue, invading his way into her mouth. She felt her knees go weak, and pulled back breathlessly, turning to smile slyly at the maid. The girl rolled her eyes once Daphne turned, but Simon caught this, and pulled his wife tightly to his side as they continued up the steps. He would rid of her later, as much as he enjoyed the jealous side of Daphne, he did not want her feeling uncomfortable in their own home. Not that she had anything to worry of, for he only saw Daphne now. She lit his dull world, as she gave him everything he never knew he wanted. 

As soon as they closed the door behind them, Simon’s hands were all over Daphne. Going from unfastening her dress, stroking her hair, grabbing her ass, and pulling the strings of her corset. Daphne did her best to work her hands too, tossing his coat off his shoulders, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt and roaming her fingers over his exposed chest. As Simon trailed hot breaths and kisses along her neck, she thought of an idea she had since he told her of his wish to pleasure her for hours. She had dreamt about it once, the way his tongue captured every ounce of ice cream on his spoon at the parlour during the beginning of their ruse, and how badly she wanted him to do that to her. 

“Simon,” she panted, breathless already.  
“Daphne,” he said hoarsely as he continued his way down to her chest.  
“I-I have something I want to try,” she blurted out.  
Simon stopped his trail, and looked at her with lust ridden eyes, “Whatever you want your grace, you just speak the words. I am your dutiful solider today, following your command.” 

Daphne smiled, a mischievous smile and said “Well then solider, meet me in the dining room in 10 minutes, it’s time to eat,” and then she took off before she could see the utter bewildered, yet turned on look her husband had on his face.

Daphne made a pit stop to their bedroom, finishing what Simon had left of her clothes to get rid of. She searched for a special dress Rose had given her as a wedding gift, but had not had the courage to wear yet. It was pale blue, with a satin V-neck line that stopped below her chest and turned into a sheer lace tulle that fell only to her knees. How rake-ish she thought when she first received it, but now she was thanking Rose for giving her something that made her feel desirable, and a little scandalous. She chose to wear nothing underneath, no stockings or garments, simply the little dress. Then she made her way to the kitchen, being careful to avoid the staff. It was after lunch, the kitchen staff would be on their break now before preparing tonight’s meal, so she had the perfect chance to grab the items she sought. A vanilla pint of ice cream and two spoons. 

She dashed through the hallway, anticipation filling every fibre of her body. Daphne opened the dining room door, turning to close it before she even looked in Simon’s direction. She could feel his gaze burning on her, and she felt so flush that she thought the ice cream may melt in her hands. Slowly, she turned to meet his gaze. 

Simon was sitting on the edge of the table, with his shirt off, looking at Daphne as if it were for the first time. His eyes following every curve of her exposed body, through the sheer dress and all that it left to be seen as it cut off much higher than her normal dresses. His mouth dropped, as he slowly shook his head in dismay, unable to speak the unholy thoughts he had at the moment. 

“You look… Daphne,” he struggled to find the right words. “Wow,” was all he could muster. Daphne slowly sauntered over to him, inviting herself in the space between his legs on the table. 

“Is the dress too scandalous? I wasn’t sure if you’d like it or approve-”  
He cut her off, “I love it. Do I wish you to wear this in front of others? No, but for me, you can wear it anytime for me.” 

Daphne flushed even harder, but remembered her mission and pushed on, “I hope you’re hungry soldier. I brought you some ice cream, as I recall a spoon that was so lucky to be devoured by your tongue.”

Simon’s lips parted, knowing exactly where this was going, but he played along anyway. “What would you like me to do with it, General?” He asked, as he started to run his fingers down her thigh, causing her to shiver.

Daphne was about to back down, she expected him to catch on right away. She hated being so direct with her sexual desires, but the dress was working its magic. “First, I want you to take off the remaining clothes you wear.” 

Simon obliged, standing to take off his trousers, exposing his length that was rock hard already.  
She gaped at the sight of it, always taken back by it, and how she loved it so for all of the wonderful things it made her feel. 

“Now, I want you to remove my dress, and lay me on the table,” she said through lustful eyes.  
Simon put one hand on each of her legs, trailing them slowly upwards until he reached the hem of her dress, then began to pull it over her head, and tossed it to the floor. He marveled at his wife’s beauty, she was the best art he’d ever see. He then bent down, wrapping his hands under her thighs, lifting her off the ground and lay her on the dining table, as she commanded. 

“Good,” she breathed out quickly, almost losing sight of her mission. “Now, I want you to take a spoon filled with ice cream, and run it down my body. Starting at my chest, down to my inner thigh, and finishing at my folds.” 

Holy shit, she was turning him on like never before. He loved this confident Daphne, demanding her pleasure, while pleasuring him all at the same time. 

“As you wish your grace,” he smirked crookedly, and reached for the spoon and ice cream. 

Simon followed her course with the cold spoon, leaving trails of melting ice cream down her flush body. The feeling of the ice-cold cream to her burning skin electrified her body as he made his way down to her folds. She was already on edge, and he hadn’t even touched her with his mouth yet. He tossed the spoon to the floor, not giving a care in the world, for all he wanted was to lick every inch of cream off of his wife’s delicious body. 

He started at the top, licking and sucking at her collarbone, making his way to her breast. He intentionally did a messy job here, so that he would have more to clean up. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, sucking on the cream around it, then continued his sucking and licking across her entire breast. Daphne threw her head back, moaning in pleasure. Simon growled, like a starved man, and continued his assignment from his general, enjoying every second of it. He started licking down her stomach, sucking at the bottom of her waist, above where she wanted him most. 

He then moved to her inner thigh, swirling his tongue up and down, sucking every spot of cream off of her. Daphne dug her nails into his back, as she moaned his name out loud for everyone to hear. Simon smiled against her thigh, he loved driving her wild. He slowly dragged his tongue until he met her folds, then grabbed both of her legs and rested them on his shoulders. His tongue traced the line of ice cream, being careful not to end this all too soon, and he retraced his course, this time sucking as he went. Daphne’s legs buckled for a moment, then she whined “Simon, please.”  
Simon knew exactly what she wanted, so he obliged, and gently sucked on her nub while putting both of his fingers inside her. She moaned deeply, banging her fists against the table, as she had nothing to grab on to. Simon used his free hand to guide hers to his hair, and she gently squeezed it as he continued his combat on her. Simon was drowning in her juices, and he had no other place he would rather be.  
He started to rock his fingers back and forth, and could tell she was close to releasing. Then, he gently grazed his teeth against her nub, and that was all it took for her to tighten around his fingers as she reached her climax, echoing his name throughout the room and probably the whole house. 

As she was still coming down from her release, Simon stood with her legs still on his shoulders and entered her in one swift move. The full feeling causing both of them to gasp in relief. Daphne used her arms to push her up and crush her lips to his, as he rocked slowly in and out of her. She bit his lip, and he groaned in delight. She kissed the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his jaw, and finally his neck in the sweet spot he loved. Her lips parted and she released her tongue to his heated neck, enjoying the taste of him, sucking at the flesh.  
“Daphne” he moaned roughly.  
Picking up his pace now, he thrusted into her hard letting her feel every bit of him. She threw her head back, feeling complete this way. Their bodies together as one.  
“I love you solider,” she whispered lustfully. This sent both of them in a spiraling climax, as Simon released inside of her and fell onto her chest trying to catch his breath. 

As their breathing relaxed, Simon propped his head up to look at her. She looked so peaceful now, running her fingers through his hair, her eyes glazed over.  
“What is it my love?” she asked quietly as to not disturb the peace they were feeling.  
“Just admiring you, that was… unbelievably scalding. The things you do to me, I never imagined I would feel,” he said, as he gave her a quick kiss. 

She smiled, “I do believe I was owed hours of pleasure your grace… but I would like to make a change to our course, adding in some time for your pleasure as well.” 

Simon raised one eyebrow, enticed to hear what she had planned next. 

“It seems as though I never got to try this ice cream, so what she would do about that?”

His eyes beamed, and he replied “Well your grace, I would start by switching positions, so that I can sit on the table. Then, you’re going to grab the last spoon, and create a trail that you see fit on embarking on.” 

Daphne knew her trail perfectly, having dreamt of this before, and smiled wide at her challenge, accepting it fully. He moved off of her body, and sat on the edge of the table, waiting for her. 

She moved to get off the table, her legs shaking as they met the ground. God, he was too good, and she would never tire of this. She felt the effect of him still throughout her bones as she scooped the ice cream onto her spoon. Then, she started her trail, beginning at his neck, down to his chest, across his stomach, and ending right at this trail. 

She dropped the spoon and began sucking on his sweet spot, making him moan in appreciation. She grazed her teeth along his neck, nibbling as she went. He took in a sharp breath, as she continued licking her way down his chest, swirling his nipple in her mouth and she felt the wetness between her legs. Her tongue made its way across his stomach, sucking and kissing as she went, enjoying every inch of his statue like body, while he roughly whispered her name. 

She was now where he wanted her lips most, at his length. She licked the cream that was drizzling down his trail, up until she reached the tip, swirling her tongue around and back up his length until it was all gone. He yelled her name, and held on to the edge of the table, his knuckles going white. She put him into her mouth, fully until he reached the back of her throat. Daphne moaned, as she enjoyed the feeling, sending vibrations down his length that caused him to moan obscenities. She released him slowly from her throat, but not completely, sucking at his tip, and then grazing her teeth along his length. His legs started to shake and he reached his pinnacle, releasing into her mouth. Daphne kept sucking, making sure she got every ounce of his release in her, as she enjoyed the taste of him. When he was through, she stood, and licked her lips directly at him.  
He grabbed her waist, pulling her to him, and kissed her lovingly.  
“You are the only one who’s ever captured my heart, you know.”  
Daphne’s heart swelled for the man she loved, and softly spoke “I told you, I love all of you Simon, I always will.”


	5. Riding - Horses and more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne rides more than horses, as Simon takes her on a proper courting. I loved writing this chapter, it is full of fluff and smut. More jealous Daphne as requested, and a jealous Simon to come in the next chapter. 
> 
> Side note: Please leave your ideas below, let me know what you want to see :) I hope you guys enjoy these fics, I love writing them and hearing how you do as well, it keeps me motivated to write more.

The sun was peeking through the curtains, casting a warm glow in the room. Daphne smiled to herself in the early morning quietness, feeling elated from last night’s activities as she replayed them in her mind.

Last night Simon and Daphne had had their fair share of ice cream tasting, and proceeded to take their love making through every room up until they reached their own. They were insatiable, never getting enough of each other. After reaching their pinnacle, being left breathless and satisfied, Daphne nestled herself half way onto Simon’s chest as he wrapped his arm around her back and held her tight. The moment was pure bliss, as they bathed in the delight of each other, without anything weighing on their hearts as they had opened up to each other in every way possible this past week. Well, everything except Daphne’s feelings of jealousy over their newest maid running through her mind now. Why was she allowing some stranger to make her feel inferior? Had Simon found her attractive? Perhaps she had met Simon years ago, the unreformed rake he was in the past, and she was remembering the time she had spent with him. Daphne shuttered, it pained her to imagine him with another woman, especially one much prettier than she. Simon was entirely hers, she knew that much, and his loyalty would never falter. But she couldn’t ignore the instinctive protectiveness she felt over him, she needed to know that he had no interest in the maid for good. She didn’t want to ruin the tranquil atmosphere, but they had agreed to communicate and be honest, always, so she broke the silence.

“Simon,” Daphne whispered.  
“Daphne,” he whispered back.  
“Tell me about the others you’ve been with,” she said quickly, as if the faster the words came out, the faster the pain would be over with. 

Simon’s breath halted for a moment, and groaned.  
“Daphne, must we truly discuss this right now… or at all?”  
She thought it over for a minute, but she needed to know, no matter how hard it was to hear about him with another woman, having did everything Daphne’s already done and more probably. 

“Well, you know I’ve never been with anyone else, so I was wondering what it was like with the other woman you’ve been with? Is there anything I could do to be better for you… in that way? 

Simon laughed, and Daphne lifted her head off of his chest in confusion, she thought this conversation to be rather serious. He thought over his words, as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Then with an intense gaze that she felt deep within her bones, said “You want to know what it was like with those women truly?” 

Her breath caught, ready for the blow and nodded for him to continue. 

“It was meaningless, merely a matter of releasing pent up frustrations, nothing more. I knew it then, that the act harbored no feelings whatsoever, at least on my account.” Daphne knew any woman who was lucky enough to experience what she had with him, would definitely have feelings for him, how could they not? 

He went on, “Until I met you that is. I never thought the act could come with emotions like the ones that I experience with you. Nothing, and no one has ever compared to the things that I have felt with you. It may be hard to believe, but I have never done the things with the others that I have done with you, because of the love that we share. It changed everything, including sex for me.” 

Daphne’s heart warmed, she knew he was sincere, as much as she could not believe it to be true. She pulled her lips to his, enveloping them in her love. Simon pulled back slightly, and brushed against her lips as he said “There is nothing you could do better, you are the diamond of the first water, you give me all I need and more.” Then he kissed her deeply, warming that spot in the pit of her stomach. 

Daphne pulled back, as she wanted to ask about the maid before she forgot all coherent thought.  
“So…. This new maid, she was not one of your previous lay downs?” she asked, embarrassed at the confession of her jealousy. 

His eyebrow raised as he said “No she was not. Is that what this is all about? You believe the maid to be superior in your hold on me?”

Daphne faltered for a moment, but as she said before, she would never question his loyalty.  
“I would never question your loyalty to me now, but I was unsure of what happened between you two before. She goggled over you the entire time as we made our way up the steps, as if I wasn’t there. So, I wondered if maybe she knew you from before, as to what other reasons would she so openly stare you down.” 

Simon could not help but enjoy his wife’s jealousy, it was entertaining, and endearing to see how much she only wanted him to be hers, as if there was any other way for him to exist. 

“Worry not my love, I am entirely yours. My eyes are only transfixed on you, no matter who is looking at me. Your beauty, grace, kindness, and overall presence are second to none, ” he said as he kissed between her eyebrows, erasing the scrunch of irritation she held there. 

“Good, but I want her gone. I fear she will poison my tea to rid of me and have you all to herself,” she stated confidently. Simon chuckled at her incredulous theory. 

“You are the Duchess, whatever you please,” he said as he fixed a hair behind her ear, trying to soothe her needless worry.  
“You please me,” she replied quietly, running her fingers over his chest. 

Their lips met in a frenzy, one trying to constantly devour the over, never retreating. His breath was hot against hers, as she ventured her tongue into his mouth. Daphne trailed her hand down his chest, over his stomach, and heard his breath hitch as she met his length. She grabbed it firmly, and began stroking it as she continued her attack with her tongue. Daphne climbed on top of his chest, and slowly inched her way down his body, kissing as she went from his neck to his waistline. 

“Please Daphne,” he moaned. 

“Oh, I do intend to please your grace,” she said, locking her eyes with his as she took this length into her mouth. 

He threw his head back onto the pillow, as he inhaled sharply at the pleasure of being in her mouth. Her tongue flicked around the tip, and over the top, repeating the torturous pattern. Simon’s hands found his way into her hair, and began lightly pushing her head into a steady rhythm. Daphne moaned, feeling her folds moisten between her legs. The vibration sent shivers down Simon’s body. Then she put his length to the back of her throat, and massaged his balls at the same time. This was all it took for Simon to scream out her name as his legs shook, and he released into her mouth. Daphne continued sucking as he rode out his orgasm, making sure to swallow every bit of him. Simon pulled her head back, and stared at his wife in amazement. 

“I believe the pleasure is all mine to give now, come here” he said lustfully, as he pulled her to up to his chest. Daphne went to hover over his length, but Simon shook his head, and she cocked her head to the side in confusion. 

“I want you to ride something else,” he said roughly. Daphne nearly combusted at his words alone, and as he guided her hips to come rest above his lips, she could not believe his intentions. He wanted her to ride his face. His hands were on either side of her waist, pulling her folds closer to his face until her lips met his. Daphne grabbed onto the head board for support, and began rocking her folds slowly against his mouth, just she would with his length. She gasped at the feeling, it felt so different than before, more intimate somehow. The sound of Simon sucking and kissing her folds, the wetness echoing off the walls, caused her to strengthen her hold and grind even harder against his face. Simon smiled against her folds as he looked up to see the utter joy on her face, as she confidently rode his face. His face was soaked in her juices, and he relished every second of it. He could die a happy man being suffocated by his wife’s pleasure. 

Simon stuck his tongue inside her folds, just as he would his fingers, sliding in and out of her as she rocked back and forth. He felt her tighten, and then release into an ear-piercing orgasm as she reached her climax, his name bouncing off the walls of the room. Simon quickly rolled her over so that she was below him, and entered her, causing them to both moan deeply. He held her hands above her head, locking them together as he slowly rocked inside of her. Daphne leaned her head up to kiss his neck, and nibble on his ear lobe, causing him to release a growl. 

“All mine,” he said hoarsely, as he pounded her roughly with his length, and she dug her fingers into his back.  
Simon took her nipple into his mouth, sucking at first, then biting gently. Daphne whimpered, and he repeated the sequence on her other nipple.  
“Come here,” she ordered.  
He obeyed and crushed his lips to her, they would surely be swollen after. Simon trailed his hand down her body, until he reached her nub, massaging it roughly. Daphne clenched around his length, and moaned into his mouth, causing him to release as well, finishing inside her, which gave him more pleasure than he imagined possible. He loved being able to finish inside her, it made him feel whole somehow, he could not explain it. 

They returned to their post-coital bliss, Simon nestled between her breasts as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

After a few minutes, Simon perked his head up, an idea forming in his mind. 

“Are you up for some more riding today?” he asked excitedly.  
Daphne blushed, “I would love to ride some more today.”  
“As much as I enjoyed that, and plan to do it again, I meant the horses. I figured we could go on a proper courting,” he said, his eyes glowing as he imagined the date in his mind.  
Daphne smiled from cheek to cheek, and her stomach fluttered “I would like that very much.” 

After basking in the morning light for a few more minutes, Simon got up to dress and see to that the horses were ready for their disposal. Daphne searched her clothes for something proper to wear for riding. She decided on black trousers that hugged tight and highly on her waist, which loosened down the leg and topped them with a corset style jacket the colour a deep plum. Although she preferred the comfort of a flowing dress, she could not help admire the way her jacket and pants honoured the small curves she had. She completed the outfit with chocolate brown riding boots, and white gloves that spanned no longer than her wrist. Rose accompanied her on the walk to the stables, carrying a picnic basket that Simon must have requested her to pack for their courting. Daphne flushed and smiled to herself, it was adoring to see how much Simon was putting into this. 

As they made their way to the stables, Daphne spotted the new maid brushing a horse while talking to Simon. Whatever could they be talking about she thought to herself. She could see her smiling at him, fluttering her eyelashes, flirting. The jealousy coursed throughout her veins now, pumping her with adrenaline as she quickened her pace to the stables, making Rose slightly jog in order to keep up with her. Daphne was so focused on the maid, that she did not realize Simon was staring at her the entire time, not giving the maid even the slightest of his attention. 

As she came up to the maid and Simon, she cleared her throat to announce her arrival. The maid swung around, her eyes wide like she had been caught stealing.  
“Goo-good afternoon Lady Bridgerton,” she stuttered out. Rose’s mouth dropped open, as she could not believe she had called her Lady Bridgerton, a clear sign of her lack of regard of Daphne as the Duchess, and Simon’s wife. 

Daphne gave her a fake smile, one that did not reach her cheeks or reflect in her eyes, and stepped towards the maid. Simon knew the poor maid’s fate was bad, and he rested his arm on his horse as he watched the show. 

“What is your name?” Daphne said coldly. 

“Clara” she said quietly. 

“Well, Clara, let me tell you my name” Daphne paused, then stood so she was directly in front of her. “It is the Duchess, or Lady Bassett to you. Not Daphne, nor Lady Bridgerton. I am the Duke’s wife, you are aware of that correct?”

“Yes ma’am, I mean Duchess,” Clara stumbled out her words. 

“And you are aware of your lingering gaze on my husband, correct?” she stated, not giving Clara a chance to defer. 

“I-I do not know of what you speak” Clara muttered.  
Daphne laughed, then turned to Rose, “Rose, can you please bring Clara to collect her things? And tell Mrs. Colson that I found her to be distracted from her duties.”  
Simon had to cover his mouth so that a laugh would not escape. 

“Yes, your grace,” Rose replied dutifully.

“But please Lady Br- I mean Basset, it will not happen again” Clara pleaded. 

“That I doubt, my husband is the finest of men. Let me be clear, as maybe the first time was not enough. I am his wife, you stand no chance coming between us, and seeing as you cannot remember my proper titles then I pity the soul who you will work for next. Best of luck though,” she added, then walked around Clara to embrace her husband and kiss him with all her might.  
Clara stood there, dumb founded, and Rose tugged on her arm as she directed her back towards the castle. 

Once they were gone, Daphne pulled back and smiled at the sight of Clara leaving for good. Simon started to laugh, one that came from deep within and he could not stop. 

“Whatever is so funny?” she asked, pouting her lip at him. 

“You could have smacked her and it would have hurt less, I never want to be on the bad end of your fury” he chuckled. 

“Well, that is what she deserves for simply looking at what is mine” Daphne said as she squeezed his biceps. “I saw her flirting with you the moment we approached the stables, and that was it.” 

“I could not even tell you what she was talking about, truthfully, as I was lost in my head making sure every detail was planned for the perfect court with you,” he replied, as his eyes scanned her body, appreciating the form fitting outfit she wore. 

“Is there something wrong with my clothing choice?” she asked, hoping he liked it as much as she intended him to. Simon smiled crookedly, running a single finger across her lip, down her jaw and lightly down her neck. Daphne’s stomach fluttered, and she inhaled sharply. 

“Lady Bassett, it should be a crime to look as ravishing as you do,” he replied, biting on his lower lip as his eyes ran wild over her figure that was extenuated by her form fitting clothing. Daphne leaned up on her toes and kissed him sweetly, and he returned that sweetness as his lips moved in sync with hers. 

Daphne pulled away, “I believe we are to be courting today, shall we get on with it?” she asked eagerly, as she was giddy with excitement to see what he had planned. 

“That we shall,” Simon replied, sounding just as excited as she. He then bent over to grab the picnic basket Rose had left, and attached it to his horse. Simon held out his hand for Daphne to climb atop of the horse, when she shook her head, an idea dancing in her eyes. 

“I would like to ride on my own, if that is okay? I thought maybe we could race… make it competitive. You see I have never lost a race to my siblings,” she exclaimed with confidence. 

Simon smirked, “Challenge accepted, and when I win, you must wear something of my choosing for the entire day, or lack thereof.” 

Daphne’s eyes lit up, she liked dabbling in the sin of gambling now and then. “Fine, and when I win, you must act as my lady maid for the day, attending to all of my needs such as bathes, massages, dressing, breakfast in bed…all of that.” 

Simon did not want to tell her that he wished to lose, as he would very much enjoy those tasks. He knew she enjoyed the thrill of competition, so he would not simply let her win despite her wager being a new desire of his, and instead remembered that his own wager is just as enticing. So, he agreed, and pulled another horse out for Daphne to use. Once the horse was secured with all of the proper riding gear, he helped Daphne climb atop, and kissed her hand before leaving to climb atop his own. 

They rode their horses out of the stables, and through to the open field behind the castle, stopping as they reached the untrimmed grass, signaling they were off of their property.  
Simon cleared his throat, “The field ends in about 5 kilometres, and then we have to travel through the trees to reach our destination. Thus, the race shall start here, and end at the half-way cut down tree that will be on your left in 4 kilometres. That way we will have time to slow before we navigate through the trees.” 

Daphne held a mischievous smile, and nodded. She was going to win, she was sure of it. 

“On 3 we race, give it your all your grace. I will not hold back on you” he winked.

She fixed her hold on the straps, leaned forward to prepare herself for takeoff, then turned her head slightly and winked back as she said “I’m planning on it, otherwise it would be an unsatisfactory win for me.” 

Even now, in the middle of this damn field, atop his horse, Simon wanted her. Badly. With effort he pushed the thoughts aside, and shouted “One…Two…. Three!” 

Daphne and Simon both pulled on their straps hard, and the horses took off, equal in their strides. Every time Daphne pulled forward, Simon seemed to catch right up, never letting her get too far. Daphne looked over to see Simon smiling, carefree as could be, too confident in his ability to pull ahead and win. Now, she thought to herself, is the perfect time to unleash what she had been holding back. 

Daphne tapped her right heel into the side of her horse, the colour of midnight, while her left hand pulled quickly on the straps, a trick she had learned from her father, which sent adrenaline coursing through the horse to gallop faster than before. Her father had never told his sons this, and Daphne always treasured this secret they shared. It aided her throughout the years as she always beat her brothers in races, leaving them to guess as to how she did it. 

Her horse shot forward, and she held on tightly as they sprinted past Simon’s horse and closer to the finish. Daphne turned back to look at Simon, who’s mouth hung open as he tried to make up for the space between his horse and hers. She laughed freely as she passed the half-cut down tree, feeling like she was in another world as she felt the joy consume her entire body.  
Simon followed a mere 10 seconds later, making it a clear win for Daphne. 

“How did you do that?” he asked breathlessly. 

“A tip my father once gave me, I have never lost a race since,” she said proudly, grinning from ear to ear. 

Simon’s entire body radiated with happiness from simply seeing the pure joy, and carefree smile she bore across her face. He would keep this smile on her face for the rest of their lives. 

“The honour will be all mine to uphold your wager, and now please follow me through the trees, carefully,” he added eagerly, as he brimmed with excitement to bring her to his secret spot. 

Simon’s silver stallion took the front, leading them through the weaving path of dirt between the trees. Although he was in the front, due to the slow pace of their journey they talked the entire way up to their destination. It reminded Daphne of their previous promenades, where they conversed with ease, laughing, and teasing. The tree’s started to disperse, and Daphne’s mouth dropped open as the view came in to place. 

In front of her was the top of the hill they had been climbing, the grass mingled with lavenders, daises, and wildflowers about. What was even more stunning, was the horizon view in front of them. At the top of the hill they were able to see the various smaller hills that overlapped in the distance, filled with patches of mismatched flowers that grew sporadically. The afternoon sun hung high in the sky, leaving the rest of the sky a crystal blue, no clouds in sight. Daphne was breathless, and in awe of her husband for bringing her to such a beautiful place. 

Simon halted his horse, climbed off and unhooked the picnic basket, setting it on the ground. Daphne’s focus was amiss, and as she went to swing her leg over and out of the foot straps, she lost her balance, falling backwards. Simon had run over, catching her just in time before she hit the ground. 

“Daphne! Are you alright?” he shouted, his voice thick with worry. Daphne breathed hot breaths onto his neck, the shock of the fall ringing in her bones. As she realized she was safe in his arms, she felt no need to not return to the bliss she felt moments ago. 

“I am perfectly fine, very fine indeed. Thank you for catching me, and bringing me here. I admit the beauty of it caused me to lose focus. It is breathtaking, how did you find it?” She asked. 

Simon relaxed, and kissed her forehead before setting her down on the ground. 

“Lady Danbury used to tell me about this place, she said my mother would come here and read while she was pregnant with me. My father was not good company, and she wanted to make sure I felt safe, even in her belly. So, she would come here for peace. I had come here a few times, and I thought you would like it as well.” 

Daphne had tears in her eyes, for the boy who never got to meet the mother who loved him unconditionally even from the inside, and she made a mental note to make sure her unconditional love for him too was always felt. 

“I know,” Simon said quietly, before Daphne could express her sadness over his childhood, and anger at that lack of a man that was his father. He then locked his hand with hers, and led her over to his horse to grab the picnic basket. They walked to the highest spot on the hill, then he opened the basket and laid out a blanket for them to sit on. 

Daphne sat on the blanket as he unloaded the various food Rose had packed for them, and took in the view once more, it was breathtaking. Simon then slid down behind her, his chest meeting her back as she was nestled between his legs. His arms wrapping around her stomach as he planted a soft kiss on her neck. 

She sighed in content, shutting her eyes and hearing the slight breeze whistle through the grass as the sun made her skin glow. 

“Thank you for bringing me here, it is lovely. I could not picture a better day than this,” she said, smiling as she spoke. 

“I would do anything to keep that smile on your face Daphne, anything,” he stated. The words reverberated through her body, warming her to the core. God, she loved this man, more than she imagined possible for a normal person to feel. Daphne laid her head back, resting on his shoulder, feeling her body relax completely. Simon leaned his face forward to kiss her, a deep, loving kiss. Then he kissed the tip of her nose, the spot between her eyebrows, her forehead, the tip of her head. Her entire body seemed to glow, not just from the sun, but from the overwhelming love she felt in this moment. 

They both remained silent for a long while, enjoying the view, but never breaking contact. Simon would stroke her hair, run fingers down her arms and legs, or kiss the top of her head. While Daphne would stroke his arms, running her fingers gently up and down, and kiss his neck from time to time. The sun had started to fall, it would not be long before the sun would start to set, meaning they would have to get back soon. As scandalous as it was, Daphne wanted nothing more than to end this blissful moment by making love right here, on this blanket with the most beautiful scenery around them. 

Daphne broke the silence, “As perfect as this has been, I do think we could make it even more memorable, would you agree?”

Simon’s fingers were already working at the buttons on her jacket, as he murmured against her ear “Most definitely.” 

And they went on to make love atop the hill, with the sun setting a pink haze in the horizon. Alas, little did Daphne know, this was not the end of their perfect courting. 

TO BE CONTINUED.


	6. Dancing into jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okkkk so you guys have been asking for Simon's jealousy for awhile now, and here it is! I am beyond nervous to share this one, as I tried my best to live up to your hopes for how it plays out. I really hope you guys enjoy it, please let me know!!
> 
> Also leave any ideas for future chapters :) Your comments keep me inspired to write more, so thank you all for the love so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bagpipe is a regency slang for blowjob lol.

As the sun faded lower into the horizon, Daphne felt a chill overcome her naked body, stirring on Simon’s chest. 

He kissed her head and reluctantly said “We should dress, it’s getting late.” He did not wish to move either, for this day had exceeded the meaning of the word perfect. He ran his fingers gently down her back, causing her to stir once more, but this time it wasn’t from the cold. 

Daphne put her chin on his chest, and pouted, “Must we really?” 

Her eyes bore into the depth of his, crawling their way to his heart and clutching it tightly, and he was about to give in. He could so easily take her once more on this glorious hill, as it had become a sacred spot for them. Maybe it was the connection to his mother’s past, or the way his incessant worries seemed to eradicate all together up here. But as Simon looked at his entire world, so beautiful and small on his chest, he knew that anywhere they would go together would become sacred somehow. Their love seemed to linger, wherever they went. 

Alas, he had more that he wanted to show Daphne tonight, and so he reluctantly reached for her top to help her dress. Simon pulled her up with him in one graceful movement, bracing her in his chest with one arm to keep her warm, and using the other to slide her top on. Daphne then started to plant wet kisses on his chest, slowly up to his neck, sucking the tender spot she knows he loves. Simon sucked in a breath, but kept at the task on hand as he buttoned up the front of her top, but god did she make it difficult. 

“I should warn you that your attempts to thwart my focus will not prevail,” Simon teased. 

“Would you like to bet on it, your grace?” she asked, her tongue gliding over her bottom lip. 

Simon could not hide his instant pleasure, just the sight of her drove him wild. He wanted to be her tongue, tasting the sweetness of her lips, and the confines of her mouth that did such wonderful things to him. He had already lost one bet today, he refused another. Ignoring his urges, he put on the remainder of his clothes quickly. Daphne could not help but stare at him as he dressed, following his every movement with disappointed eyes, then reached for her bottoms to finish dressing. Simon reached for her hand, and took them from her, shaking his head. 

“I believe I am to start training for my lady maid duties, let me” he said as he knelt down, running his hands down each side of her legs, sending a shiver through Daphne’s body. He lifted one of her legs, putting it through one leg of the trousers, and repeated the process on the other leg. As he was kneeling face to face with the luscious figure of his wife’s legs, his eye’s averted up to her folds, and he was beaten. He would make this quick, and only for her, he wanted to make her scream his name one last time on this hill. So instead of pulling them up her legs, he ran his fingers ever so slowly up both of her legs, and back down to her ankles. Leaning forward he planted a kiss on the inside of her knee, while his hand traced circles along her right thigh. 

“Simon, please” she begged, already. Simon was truly amazed how ready she was for him, always wanting him to take her at the slightest touch. He slowly kissed his way up her thigh, pausing to suck at the skin before moving on, while his fingers circled closer to her sweet spot. Just as his fingers reached her folds, he switched hands, beginning his trace on her left thigh, while his mouth moved to the inside of her right knee. 

Daphne groaned, she was not one for delayed gratification. Simon had to make this quick, so he forged his sleuth attack and dove tongue first into her nub, taking her by surprise as she gasped and gripped his hair for balance. He massaged her in his mouth, going from gentle to rough, his way of driving her mad. Then he paused, and began licking up the wetness that had escaped to her inner thighs. 

“Sss-imon,” she stuttered out. 

“I thought I was the one with the impediment,” Simon chucked against her inner thigh, raising his eyes to meet hers as he stuck two fingers inside her. Daphne threw her head back, and instinctively grinded against him, trying to gain some friction. He thrusted in and out of her, matching her movements, and slowly kissed his way back to her most sensitive part. This will do it, he thought to himself. Simon stilled her body with his free hand, then started to quickly thrust his fingers in and out of her as his tongue wrapped around her nub like it was the last food on earth. Daphne gripped his shoulders as she screamed his name into the open field, ripping through the flowers and reaching the ears of the nearest town. Simon continued massaging her legs as she came down from her release, enjoying the show above him. 

Once she was relaxed, Simon pulled up the remainder of her trousers, and as he stood, Daphne pulled him to her, planting a soft kiss on his lips. 

“I win,” her smile evident on her lips as they brushed his when she spoke. 

“No Daphne, I’ll always win, because I have you,” he said as their foreheads touched, and he kissed the tip of her nose. 

Daphne beamed, as if her body stole the very glow from the sun, causing it to wither away in the sky. 

“Thank you for this, I enjoyed it very much,” she said, pulling back from him as she took in the view once more. 

“I’m glad you did, but our day is not over yet,” a playful smile forming on his lips. 

Daphne tilted her head, grinning as she slid her gloves back on “What ever do you mean?” 

“You shall see my dear, let me pack our things up and I will lead the way to our next destination,” he replied, and Daphne clapped her hands together in front of her lips and smiled, as anticipation swirled in her stomach. Simon felt elated himself, and proceeded to fold the blanket back into the basket, then strapped it to his horse. Once they had their boots on, Simon helped Daphne atop of her horse, as he did want her falling off once more. His Duchess was strong, but he had seen her hurt enough for one lifetime, so he was bound to be overly cautious of her now.   
“We will be riding to a small city nearby, I have already arranged for a carriage to pick us up later, so that we do not have to ride back home in the dark. It is only another 20 minutes from here, is that okay or should we call it a day?” he asked, a little nervous, as he hoped she wanted to continue on. 

“I would love nothing more. I will follow you anywhere Simon,” she answered, pulling up next to him on her horse and reaching over to squeeze his hand in hers. Simon pulled their hands to his lips, and kissed them softly as he closed his eyes for a moment, truly enjoying every second with her. 

“Would you like to race again?” Daphne asked, her eyebrow raised suggestively. 

“I believe your ego is already quite inflated as it is, we wouldn’t want your head to explode, now would we?” he joked. Daphne rolled her eyes, pulled her hand back and shot out in front of him with her horse. She was the most stubborn and competitive person he had met, and he was grateful that life with Daphne would never be dull as she kept him on his toes. Simon pulled on the reins, and they continued racing and laughing abundantly through the fields. 

In the distance, they could see the twinkling lights of a town, and hear the infectious music that was being played from within. As they approached, Simon was watching his wife’s reaction as she took in the scene before her. It was a small city, with colorful buildings nestled against one another, string lights connecting those from opposing sides, with a live music performance that was being played as people danced around the fountain in the heart of the open street, and food stalls lined up outside the shops. He knew she would have never seen anything like it before, as ladies like herself were not allowed to promenade these kinds of towns at night. Daphne’s face was in a trance as she absorbed the town’s lively atmosphere, and a smile spread widely across her face. 

“Can we promenade here?” she asked, her eyes wide with excitement. 

“We are going to do more than promenade, come, follow me” he replied, hopping off of his horse and tying it along with Daphne’s to the fence of the park they were stopped beside. He walked over to Daphne, catching her waist as she threw one leg over to climb off, spinning her in the air and slowly bringing her body down until her lips found his, one arm wrapped around the back of her thighs. She giggled into his mouth, the vibration reaching his core, and he felt like he would burst with the happiness he felt. He pulled back, smiling brightly at her as he set her down, and led her towards the music. 

As they walked, her arm wrapped around his, Simon warned her “This is a very small town, they will probably not recognize us, especially dressed as we are. So, we can do whatever we please, no stories to follow after.” 

“What does that entail exactly?” she asked, perplexed by this. 

“It means,” he stopped, pulling her to his chest, “That I can do this, however much I want,” and kissed her seductively, his lips sucking at her bottom lip, biting as he pulled back. Daphne was breathless, as the unexpected intensity of the kiss shocked her, but nodded that she now understood what he meant.

As they strolled towards the heart of the town, Daphne suddenly stopped and was staring at the ice cream vendor. Without even asking, Simon went up to the young man, and bought a cup of her favourite, vanilla. 

“Thank you,” she blushed, as she reminisced on last night’s activities. Daphne held his gaze, picked up a spoonful of ice cream, and put it into her mouth, sucking as she pulled it out, and wrapping her tongue around the spoon to lick every bit off. Simon was thankful for his loose trousers, because her actions went straight to his length. Distracted as he was by this, he could not help but notice the dazed look of another man, the young vendor. His mouth was open slightly, his eyes glued to her mouth, and his cheeks flush. Simon groaned inwardly, and could not resist from glaring at the young man. How brave of him to ogle at his wife so openly, as if Simon was not even there, and he now knew exactly how Daphne had felt about Clara. But, this is not the first time he has experienced jealousy when it comes to her, as it is what drove him to accept his feelings, and flee her from the prince. 

“May I have a taste, my wife?” he said, emphasizing the word wife, as he glanced briefly at the vendor who stiffened instantly. Daphne scooped him a spoonful, and went to give it to him, but Simon shook his head, and took the spoon from her. She looked at him quizzically, but she was feeling more care free than ever, so she went along with whatever he had in mind. Simon put the spoon to Daphne’s lips, forcing them to open, and scraped the ice cream against her tongue. He then pressed his lips to hers, entering her open mouth his tongue as he danced with hers to taste what he requested. He moaned into her mouth, then pulled back and said “You are quite tasty my dear, far better than the ice cream.” Daphne bit her lip, and Simon knew they had to keep going, otherwise he would be forced to find an empty ally and take her right there. 

He grabbed her hand, and pulled them back toward the music. As they walked, Daphne inquired, “May I ask what that was all about?” her eyebrow arched in curiosity. 

Simon scoffed, “He was about ten seconds away from having his eye’s put back inside his head, as they were running wildly over your mouth.” 

“Ah, now you know what I have been feeling towards that unholy woman who’s name I will not speak of,” she replied, partly annoyed at remembering her own jealousy, but partly enjoying his. Simon now stopped, pausing them at the outskirts of the dancing ring around the fountain. 

His eyes held hers intently, as he searched for the right words to say.   
“Daphne, this is not my first duel with jealousy. Every time I saw you with the prince, laughing with him, or even simply imagining him thinking of you…marrying you, I was wrought with jealousy. It crawled under my skin, until it reached my heart, tearing it to pieces. There was no other option for me, I had to have you for myself, and only me,” he said, his voice rough and eyes intense. 

Daphne was speechless, as this was the first time he had admitted this to her. She smiled at him sweetly, her cheeks flushed, and said “Oh Simon, I never want to be me without you. For you fill my world with colour, I have never felt so alive until you came along. I am yours, never mind those who stare, all I see is you.” 

Simon drowned in the feelings her words brought to him, and when he resurfaced, the jealousy was washed away, for now. He flashed her a wicked smile, then grabbed her hand, “Hmm, let’s give them something to stare about, shall we?” and pulled her into the dancing circle. 

Daphne burst into laughter as they joined the couples dancing around the fountain, fumbling into strangers as they found the pace of the crowd. Simon’s hand escaped to her bottom, pulling her tighter to him, and resting there as they danced. In a normal ballroom, this would be dishonorable, even for a married couple, but in the streets of this quaint little town, nothing mattered more than the high that love alludes in any form. In this moment, Simon had felt like he was floating above the clouds, free of anything holding him back. He looked at his wife, her wavy hair blowing in the rush of the dance, her smile that beamed brighter than the sun, her warm body against his, and the twinkle of the overhead string lights that reflected in her eyes, and inwardly thanked the Prince for forcing him to let his heart guide his decisions for once. Simon could not think of a better addition to this day, but this was it. The pull of the music, stringing them along the cobblestone for what seemed like hours as they stared into one another’s eyes, full of love and elation. 

The tempo of the music then changed into one that signaled the change of partners as you danced, known as a Quadrille. Simon sighed as they were whisked away by strangers, but they both kept their eyes on each other, never breaking contact. He had no idea who he was even dancing with, it could have been her brother for all he knew, as he could not take his eyes off of her. Simon looked at the man she was dancing with, who looked similar to him in stature, except he was much paler. The man’s eyes were undressing Daphne, as he gawked at her every curve silhouetted by her riding gear, and Simon felt as though he would erupt at any second. This was an attractive man, one who could see himself worthy of Daphne, and was surely imaging all the things he would like to do to her, Simon could see that on his face because he once held that same look. Except this man was not worthy of Daphne, no man was, he barely was himself. His entire body was aflame with jealousy, even though he knew she was his, it still bothered him to see the hunger in his eyes to devour her entire being, like a starved animal.   
Daphne had still not looked at the man though, her eyes still locked on Simon as he watched the man intently. The man then dropped his arm a little lower, to the small of her back and pushed her closer to him. Before Daphne could even react, Simon was already pulling him away from her. 

“That’s close enough for my wife I do believe,” he said as calmly as possible, fighting against his nature to strike the man, for Daphne had asked him to fight no more. 

The man was clearly drunk, and stumbled over his words as he spoke “Maybe she could be my wife for the night, I hope she bagpipes as well as she dances.” 

Simon’s world spun for a brief second, as his rage bounced back and forth throughout his body, revving his muscles up to go. He could barely process what was happening in front of him, the colour of plum flashed before his eyes as Daphne thrusted forward and shoved the man into the fountain. 

“And maybe you could drown,” she shouted at him. 

The man sloshed around the fountain as he tried to get up. Once he stood, Simon put one arm in front of Daphne, his way of telling her to stay there, then strode forward and struck him once in the jaw, knocking the man out cold on the ground. The crowd cheered and the couples resumed dancing, this must be a normal occurrence here, drunk men pissing off ladies who did not wish to lay with them. 

He was on a high with the adrenaline coursing through his veins, and took a steadying breath before he gently reached for Daphne, escorting her back to the outskirts of the dancing ring. Once they were away from the commotion, Simon spoke, “Must you always prove your strength time and time again? Your safety is my top priority, let me do my job in protecting you.”

Daphne gripped his collar with her hands, bringing him closer to her as she said “I was not going to let him speak in dishonorable terms towards me, plus, you did your job at the end. I thank you for that. And, I know I asked you not to fight anymore… but,” she stammered, biting down on her lip.

“But….” Simon echoed her. 

“I didn’t mind it this time, because he was of no threat. The way you strode over to him, with all the confidence in the world to protect me, and the way your muscles enlarged through your shirt… it was…it made me feel warm,” she flushed, and looked down at the ground, unable to meet his gaze. 

Simon was thanking the gods for his wife once again, for how easy it was for her to desire him even in the strangest of situations, for he knew the feeling all to well himself. Daphne could be in her own world, playing the piano, and he would be lost in the way her fingers glided across the keys, wishing he could feel her touch at once. There no was no explanation that Simon could gather, except that they were tethered to one another, drawing them in without reason. 

Simon tilted her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes, “As much as I relish in the fact that I’ve ignited your core, I must say I do not wish to do that again. I have experienced enough jealousy for the rest of our days to come.” 

“I second that,” she whispered as she smiled up at him. Something behind Daphne’s head then caught Simon’s eye, a vendor selling jewelry. No courting is complete without a gift he thought, even though he ordered all the flowers within Clyvedon house to be waiting in the foyer for when they return. Simon reached for Daphne’s hand, a habit they had formed, always wanting to be close to one another, and walked towards the vendor. Once they were close, Simon whispered in her ear “Turn around for a moment, and no peaking.” Daphne nodded and turned to face the fountain, enchanted once more by the dancers who danced without purpose, not for a ball, to fill their card, but simply to dance.   
The elderly woman running the stand smiled at him, and said “Is there anything I could help you with?”  
Simon’s eyes were immediately drawn to a dainty gold bracelet that held a sun in the center, and he thought of her, for all the light she has brought to his life. He knew the jewelry was not of the finest craftmanship, or even real gold, but he knew Daphne would not care. 

“I will take this one, please” he said as he pointed to the bracelet. 

“Most certainly, and might I add, I have been watching you two from across the plaza, and it reminded me of my late husband. Two people utterly enamoured with each other, and you looked at her like she puts the stars in the sky at night. It made me miss being looked at like that, so thank you for the reminder of how that felt tonight. Please take this, no charge,” she said, her voice shaky but warm.

Simon nodded, unable to speak as he felt touched by her words and sorry for her loss, despite not her being a stranger. But she had one of those voices you feel soothed by, and her face reminded him of his mother from what he had seen in paintings, her toffee like skin and deep brown eyes. Simon dug into his pockets, and paid far more than it was worth. 

The old lady’s breath caught, “Thank you very much, and in case you were wondering, she looks at you like you’re her entire world. Cherish what the two of you share sir.” 

Simon lip twitched, unsure of how he felt. This complete stranger touched his heart, and he would never forget it. He then smiled and thanked the lady once more, then turned to give Daphne the gift. What he saw before him, did not shock him, but sent irritation firing throughout his body. The ice cream vendor was talking to Daphne, who was barely looking at him, clearly uninterested. As Simon came up behind her, he wrapped his hand around her and pulled her close to him. Daphne let out a breath of relief. 

“Young man,” Simon addressed him, “I suggest you ought to go back to your ice cream stand, now. The Duchess and I would like to spend some time alone.” He had gone easy on him, since he was young, and Simon could not blame him for being in awe of his wife, as she was the very word of beauty in the form of an angel. 

The young man’s eyes opened in shock, and he stammered out an apology before running back to his stand. Daphne giggled as she watched him run away, and Simon took this opportunity to fasten the bracelet around her wrist. She looked down and brought a hand over her mouth, gasping at the bracelet.

“Simon,” she exclaimed, “This is… so meaningful. It reminds me of the hill, the way the sun was shining down on us as we…. I love it,” a tear rolling down her cheek. 

He swooped in towards her face and kissed her tear, then the corner of her lips, and finally putting his lips on hers. “Yes, that too, but Daphne, it is a representation of you. It is the way your love makes me feel, and how you radiate the glow of the sun when you smile. You bring the light into my life,” he whispered against her lips. 

Daphne pushed her lips into his, entering his mouth with her precious tongue. Simon melted into her touch, he loved it when she took control. He scooped her up into his arms, not once breaking their kiss, and walked to where the carriage should be waiting for them. At least he hoped it was there, otherwise that empty ally might become appealing. 

To be continued….. ;)


	7. Baby Bassett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time jump 4 months forward, to the day when Daphne realizes she is with child thanks to Lady Danbury. Worried Simon is cute and all, but honestly, the letter I wrote from Simon to the baby made me tear up while writing. I hope it touches you all as well.
> 
> * Merry Andrews is slang for moron in the regency area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I hate to say this, but this will be the final chapter as my life is getting quite busy with work and school. I also want to focus on writing a story that I've wanted to tell for years, and this has given me the courage to believe in my ability as a writer to do it. 
> 
> So thank you all from the bottom of my heart, your comments have made me feel joy in the darkest of times as we get through this pandemic. You have pushed me to improve my skills, and continue writing their story. I hope these stories provided you with laughter, joy, and a bit of hot damn moments. 
> 
> It has been the greatest pleasure, please leave your thoughts below on the ending. 
> 
> Thank you once again.

Upon their return to Clyvedon house that night, Daphne was left speechless once more at the scenery that lay before her. The entire foyer was filled with flowers of all sorts and colours, leaving nothing else to the eye but their beauty. She had cried happy tears as Simon paraphrased the words he once spoke to her during their ruse, “If I were truly courting you, I would need every flower within the ton, and much more than five minutes alone with you anywhere.” 

And every day that followed in the next four months, they learned more about the intimate details of one another, and fell deeper in love, as if they believed such a thing possible. 

Daphne now sat in the rocking chair of the nursery, stroking her barely visible bump, as she reminisced on the day she realized she was with child. 

It was just past dawn when her eyes suddenly burst open as she felt the inside of her stomach twist, and urge towards her throat. Not again she thought, jolting upright and out of the bed to the bucket that now rested on her bedside floor, emptying the contents of last night’s meal. It had been a week since she had woken up like this, feeling nauseous and worn as if the day was ending rather than beginning. Simon stirred in the bed, clutching at the sheet on her side of the bed, his heart stopping for a moment until his eyes found her. He immediately rolled out of bed, and ushered to her side, holding her hair back while running his hand soothingly down her back. Daphne did not bother to tell him to go back to bed, as she had lost that argument for the past 6 mornings. He was persistent in his care for her wellbeing, always soothing her as she emptied her stomach, and carrying her to bed when she had fallen asleep in his arms throughout the day. He did his best not to leave her side for long, as he worried for her, and Daphne stubbornly refused to have the doctor come, always reasoning with her conditions as a result of food sensitivities or their sexual activities for draining her energy. 

“Daphne, I can no longer see to your sickness, I am calling for the doctor today. Please let me, if not for your sake but mine,” he pleaded, his eyes darkened by his lack of sleep, as he would lay awake after she dozed, making sure she was okay. 

As much as she detested the idea, she agreed, “If it will give you a peace of mind, send for him, as I would like my husband to sleep as much as I do.” Bringing her hand up to his cheek, she slowly stroked her thumb across the smoothness of his skin. He melted at her touch, closing his eyes as he wished her to be healthy as she was a week ago. It pained her to see him worry so gravely. Ever since the sickness had come, Simon had become withdrawn from everything around him, his sole focus on her. During their quiet moments together, Daphne could see that he was there physically, but that his mind was running wild with fear, and she knew he had reason to do so. This was why she did not wish to see a doctor, because she was afraid of something truly being wrong, and the devastation it would cause Simon would kill her to bear witness to. 

“Thank you,” he whispered softly. “I shall send for Rose to help you ready for the day, Lady Danbury is arriving later.” 

“Thank you love. I look forward to spending time with her and learning a trick or two for our card nights,” she smiled, trying her best to bring colour back to her cheeks. 

“Maybe you will learn something valuable enough to beat me,” he teased. But before she could respond, Rose had entered. Simon kissed her once, and then again more passionately, as if he was afraid it would be the last time, then left to dress before heading to his study. 

Later that day, Daphne and Lady Danbury were taking a stroll through the gardens with their afternoon teas, as Simon tended to an urgent matter in his study. She was feeling better now, breathing in the crisp air of autumn while learning more of Simon’s childhood. Any time Lady Danbury offered a chance to hear of his early years, Daphne perked up, eager to know all that she can about her husband. One of her favourite stories was when Lady Danbury would have Simon brush her hair before bed, as she sung to him, and one day, he sung along. It was the first time she had heard him repeat that many words in a row, and claims her heart grew two sizes that night as the pride encapsulated her. 

Lady Danbury spoke quietly, pulling her out of her thoughts, “Is he treating you as I taught him so? If not, I will chastise him, do tell me dear.”  
She giggled at that, as the ridiculousness of the question racked through her mind. Simon was treating her with the utmost respect and care, even more so recently. 

“Simon is the perfect man, I should thank you for having a part in that. There is nothing you need to chastise, what urged this on?” she questioned, wondering where this inclination had come from, stroking her finger on the rim of her tea cup as her nerves rose. 

Lady Danbury stopped, eyeing her as she spoke “You do not look well, what is going on child?”

Daphne was taken aback, having not realized how sick she really was if people were able to notice a change in her. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Simon approaching them from the far end of the garden. As she went to speak to her question before Simon reached them, her stomach moved, sending a sharp pain into her side, causing her to keel over, her tea cup smashing against the stone. Daphne’s hands went to her stomach, as she cried out in pain.

Simon took off sprinting and yelled, “Daphne!” 

Lady Danbury reached her hand out, to try and support her, but Daphne could not move her hands off her stomach, afraid it would hurt once more. 

“Call for help!” Lady Danbury ordered to Rose, who was following behind them on their stroll.

Daphne looked up as Simon reached her, his eyes brazen, his chest heaving heavily, pure panic etched on his face. That look alone hurt more than her stomach did, she hated to see the pain she caused him so. 

“Where does it hurt?” he asked breathlessly, his eyes scanning her for any visible sources of pain. 

She took a deep breath, and willed herself to stand straight, and walk towards her husband, to feel the safe embrace of his chest against hers.  
As Simon realized she was coming to him, he held out his shaky hands for her to grab onto, speaking sharply as he said “Daphne, watch your step!” As Daphne had almost stepped on a broken piece of glass from her broken tea cup. Surely Simon would have had a stroke if she hurt herself more. 

“I’m fine,” she said, sounding small, trying to make her smile reach her eyes as she looked up at him. 

“My dear you are not fine, what ever is happening to you?” Lady Danbury demanded, as thoughts of Simon being alone again ran through her mind, causing her to sound harsher than she intended to. 

Daphne squeezed Simon’s hand, her silent way of telling him it was going to be okay. Then turned to answer her, “I was feeling fine one moment, then I felt as if my stomach moved, and a sharp pain came to my side. I had never felt anything like it before.” Simon tensed as she spoke, he hated to hear of her pain that he could not remedy. 

Lady Danbury’s eyes lit, and relaxed as she let out a sigh of relief, “You Merry Andrews!”

Both Daphne and Simon exchanged puzzled looks. 

“The morning sickness, fatigue, and the movement in your stomach… these are all signs you are with my child my sweet dear, you are going to be just fine,” tears pricking at her eyes. 

The world felt like it had spun beneath her and the words rang through her ears, sending chills down her body, then excitement. She turned to look at Simon, who’s eyes had welled with tears, his mouth agape.

“Simon, please do not be upset, we said we could do this together, remember?” she reminded him, worried he was now going back on his word as a child was going to come into their lives. 

He pulled her close to his chest, his forehead touching hers as he spoke “Daphne, you read me all wrong. I am beyond thrilled for us, and relieved for the condition of your health, well for the time being at least.” He then pressed his lips to hers, and she could taste his salty tears in her mouth as they exchanged tender kisses. 

Simon pulled away, “I told you Daphne, I am no longer letting that man who is in the past, hurt my wife and our family in the present. I am all in, forever.” 

Daphne was now crying, happy tears of course, and stroked her invisible bump. Lady Danbury pulled Simon to her, congratulating him, and then doing the same to Daphne before she excused herself to give them some privacy.

Simon slowly brought his hand to her stomach, and marveled at the revelation that his child was growing within her. Daphne covered his hand with her own, and as their gaze met one another, their eyes said it all for them. They would do this, happily, together. 

Daphne was brought back to the present, as her bump nudged her from within. She loved feeling it move inside her, no longer afraid of what was happening, as she knew it was because of her child now. The idea still shocked her at times. 

She pushed herself out of the chair, and went over to the basin, imagining their baby laying within it. Daphne stroked the soft blanket hanging over the side of the railing, causing a piece of paper to fall to the ground. How strange she thought, and bent over to pick it up. 

Daphne’s hand shot up and over her mouth as she realized exactly what it was, a written letter from Simon to their unborn child. It was not sealed, thus, she could not help herself from putting it back without reading the contents that lay inside. 

“Dear baby Bassett,  
It is your father here, writing to you months before your arrival. You will not be able to read this until you are much older, but I will work with you on your letters and numbers so no need to worry on that. Your father is better at expressing his feelings on paper, unlike your mother, who wears her heart on her sleeve. You and I lucked out with her, she is the epitome of perfection in every facet. You are going to love her instantly, hopefully as much as I do, but I cannot see how it would be hard to do so. She already loves you more than all of the stars in the sky. Every night she talks to you, whispering words of adoration for the baby she has yet to meet. Some nights, once your mother has gone to sleep, I sing to you. I am not sure if you feel it in there, but I love you too, just as much as your mother. We will always love you, unconditionally.  
I hope the unconditional love we shower you with, will be reciprocated to us. I am not perfect, and I will make mistakes, but that’s what we have your mother for. She will guide me along the way as we figure out how to be the best parents possible for you. Please be patient with me.  
I cannot wait to meet you, hold you, and kiss you. I hope you get your mother’s eyes, for they hold the brightness of the sun within them. But most of all, I wish for all the happiness to fill your days to come.  
Love always, your father, Simon. 

Daphne’s tears clouded her vision as she read the last sentence, a tear dropping onto the edge of the letter. An arm suddenly snaked around her waist and she nearly jumped out of her skin. 

“Oh Simon,” she exhaled as she realized it was him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his face close to hers. 

“Please don’t cry, it was not meant to make you sad” he said softly, wiping away the tears that strolled down her cheeks. 

“How can I not, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever read. Our baby is going to feel so loved Simon, do not ever question that,” she said, her eyes blazing with the love she felt for both Simon and their child. 

“I will do my best, always. For you and our growing family, that will hopefully continue to grow,” he added. 

“You wish to have more?” she asked, shocked at the revelation. 

“I know what it is like to grow up alone, and as I witness you with our brothers and sisters, I want our child to grow up all the same. Surrounded by family,” he admitted. 

Daphne’s heart lurched forward, her love for her husband knew no bounds, for it seemed to grow every day. 

“I love you, Simon,” she said, pulling her lips closer to his. 

“Daphne,” he breathed, “I love you.” Then pressed his lips to hers, their mouths trying to prove their love over the other between heated breaths. The love they shared never dulled, always burning like the core of the Earth, drawing each other into the depths of their magnetic bond. 

THE END.


	8. Baby A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys have asked for a fic with them in the future with their baby, so I hope this delivered :) 
> 
> I know I ended this, but I recently rewatched all of their scenes last night and was in my feeeeels. So naturally, I had to write something for them, and for you all. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments, I can't wait to hear from you guys. I've missed writing them so much.

Simon awoke to the cries of his son Adam, and looked to his side to find that Daphne was missing from their bed. His heart stopped for a second, and he sighed, as he always did when he woke up without her by his side. They had become so accustomed to always being with one another, that any time apart sent both of their nerves on edge. Simon had been present at his son’s birth, not commonplace for most husbands, but Simon insisted, as did Daphne. It had been 11 blissful months now, and Simon never knew his heart could expand to fit so much love inside, for Daphne and their son. 

She must have been up with him for a while now, he thought, and felt guilty for not having already been by her side. He threw his house coat on, and made his way to the nursery to relieve his wife, not that she would go back to bed anyhow. As he made his way, he noticed the door was ajar, and he could see the scenery he’d never in a million years thought would be his idea of perfect. His wife, their child, rocking silently on the chair under the silver moonlight of the open window. He paused at the door, not wanting to disrupt their moment and not wanting to entice his son’s tears to come once more. Simon smiled as he stood there, something he had been doing nonstop since their return home, and then leaned in to decipher the whispers Daphne spoke to Adam. 

“Sweet dreams my beautiful boy,” she whispered, kissing his head full of small brown curls. 

Daphne ran her fingers through his hair, pulling the curls gently with the tips of her fingers, and continued whispering, as she found telling him stories of his father helped him sleep. Or maybe it was the warmth of her voice as she spoke of Simon, or the sparkle in her eyes as she shared pieces of their love with him. 

“I’m not sure where we last left off, as you have not awoken in the night for quite some time now. So, let me tell you the story of how I knew in my heart, that your father was far greater a man than I could ever have imagined,” she spoke quietly, tracing her finger gently in circles on his cheek. 

Simon’s breath caught, and he covered his mouth to prevent any sounds from escaping. This was the first he’s heard of her stories of him, as the door is usually closed, meaning she would stop once she heard the door open in the previous nights. He wondered why she’d stop, as there was nothing they did not share with one another, their feelings for one another declared daily in many, many ways. Simon figured it was an intrusion to their conversation maybe, and that’s why she’d stop, but he couldn’t pull himself away now, as he had never heard this from her before. 

“Your father took me out on the most beautiful day you could imagine, and I firmly believe that is when you were made, with the purest love possible. I believe it is why you present such a calm manner for a baby, not crying nearly as much as Gregory or Hyacinth. So, at the beginning of the day, we had raced our horses, wagering a bet. Yes, we dabbled in the sin of gambling, so I guess it is a good thing you cannot repeat words yet little one,” she chuckled, her eyes reflecting the cast of light from the moon. Simon stifled in a laugh, as he reminisced on that day himself now. 

“As I have mentioned before, your father is the best person I know, wildly smart, brave, strong, and loving. But, he is awful when it comes to racing your mama. I won, and his consequence, although now that I say that, it was more like a grand trophy for him, was to be my lady maid for the day. So, the following day, he did as such. He had awoken early, prepared me breakfast in bed, got me ready for the day by bathing and dressing me,” Daphne bit her lip as she said this, remembering the scandalous details of that day, especially the bath. Simon felt pride as he watched her, knowing he clearly did a job well done, not just as a lady maid but in satisfying her every need sexually as well. 

“I won’t get into the details, because your ears are far too precious to hear of such things. But I will say this, that day is in my top 10 days of my life. Not because it was funny, watching him out of our usual roles, as he waited on me hand and foot, attending to my every need. Rather, because I was shocked at how well he knew my own needs before they arose, and how delicately he carried out his tasks. I had never felt more loved, cherished, and cared for. This is when I knew in my heart that he was greater than I could have ever imagined possible, as I felt it deep within my bones that he would without a doubt be the best father possible. He was already doing a better job than Rose within his first task, not to bad mouth her, but he was. He is a natural caretaker of those he loves, and I knew he would do anything to make our child feel all the same,” she sniffled, as a single tear escaped her eye due to the emotions breaking their way through her body, drowning it in the love she felt for him. 

Simon felt his emotions follow the same course as Daphne’s, flooding every inch of him as his all-consuming love for her burned throughout each vein. He knew as well that day was another turning point for them, as he too realized he could take care of her truly. If they had become miraculously poor without any staff, he knew they would be okay. He could take care of her, he would take care of their family in every way possible. No longer able to help himself, as he wanted to lose himself in her embrace, he etched the door open and walked in. 

Daphne’s eyes met his, and she smiled brighter than the glow protruding from the window. Simon continued to her, never averting her gaze, dropping to his knees besides the rocking chair, and leaned in to kiss her with all the love he was feeling. She gasped, unaware he was listening and was too feeling the same as she. But she kissed him back, her lips transferring the love to his own. Simon pulled back, resting his forehead lightly against hers. 

Daphne spoke quietly, “How long have you been standing there?” 

Simon couldn’t help himself, he pressed his lips to hers once more, then reluctantly pulled back as he remembered his son was sleeping just below them, and said “Long enough. How come you never told me this?” 

She pulled back slightly, her eyes soft but intense on his own, and said “Because I didn’t want to worry you. You know, it’s like when someone says ‘you are the best pianist in the ton, don’t worry about that upcoming performance,’ and then you worry exactly about that. So, I didn’t want you to second guess your abilities to be the world’s greatest father and husband. You’ve always had it within you, it’s natural for you as it has been for me to love you.” 

Simon’s lips parted as he sucked in a breath, trying to swallow and process the words she just spoke. She always believed in him, never doubting his ability to be the man she needs, despite him fearing so as he learned she was with child. He couldn’t believe he once imagined a life alone as better than a life with love, a life with Daphne and their family. His world now bright and loud, because of the light his wife allowed him to feel, and be. Simon was the best part of himself now, and forever more. 

“Once more you leave me speechless, all I can think about, the words running marathons in my mind, is that I love you,” he said, his voice gentle with a bit of roughness to it at the same time. 

Simon softly took Adam from her arms, and kissed him on the top of his head, letting the love he felt for him reign over his body as he closed his eyes, and thanked whatever higher power for granting him this feeling of bliss. He never believed himself worthy or wanting of a life like this, thus, he was grateful for Daphne as she gave him everything he never knew he needed. His son was perfect, not that he would be without faults as he grew, as we all make mistakes, although he would still love him unconditionally. But, because he was half Daphne, pure and cheerful, and he was also half of himself, the strong and kind half, making the perfect child in his eyes. 

Daphne stared in awe at the scene in front of her, and put her hand over her heart as she felt it would burst from within in her at any moment now. He was truly the best father, and Adam adored him so. He made him laugh like no other as they played in the garden, and Simon read to him every day. Daphne’s favourite memory of them together was when they were in the yard, and Adam stumbled toward Simon, his very first steps. She had cried, tears of joy as she felt elated beyond belief. Their son took his first steps, right into Simon’s arms. Her two favourite boys. As they walked back to the castle, they each held one of his hands, swinging him every so often, causing giggles to erupt from all three of them. Daphne’s heart warmed at the memory, and she wanted nothing more than to entwine herself with Simon to show him just how much she appreciates him. 

Simon then stood, kissing him once more, and whispered, “Sweet dreams my boy” as he put him in the bassinet. When Simon turned, Daphne was right there, and lurched forward as her lips came crashing onto his. Simon felt his knees tremble, whenever she took control it was a feeling like no other.   
He kissed her back hard, but lovingly, as their lips and tongues tangoed. 

“Let’s make another,” he said, out of breath. They had chosen to wait awhile for their next child, pulling out as Simon used to, but now a choice both of them made together. 

Daphne froze, her heart beating erratically, and said “Are you sure? I know the stress of me being with child is not easy on you, I hated seeing you like that.” 

“I know we can do this, more importantly, that you are strong enough to do this. As I wrote to our baby, I want them to grow up surrounded by family. Let’s build that family, only if you agree of course,” he said, his voice laced with the fondness he felt for his wife. Daphne beamed, her eyes saying everything he needed to know. 

Simon started to untie her robe, and all the hairs on her body stood as every touch produced electric shocks in her body. 

“Shall we take this elsewhere? I was thinking the desk in your study sounded particularly appealing,” she flushed, as she always did when speaking of their sexual relations. 

Simon flashed his wicked grin, he loved when Daphne expressed her sexual desires, and was more than happy to fulfill them. He swiftly picked her up, but instead of carrying her as usual, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them out of the room. Daphne started to attack his neck with kisses, causing Simon to stumble a few times as he lost his focus on his way to the study. After stumbling his way through the dark, he finally made it there, and pushed Daphne up against the closed door. 

She gasped at his roughness, but she liked it. Sometimes they were rough, sometimes they were gentle, either way it left them feeling wonderful. He pinned Daphne’s hands above her head using his own to hold them there, and she tightened her grip against his waist, grinding a bit. Simon groaned, and took her mouth quickly with his tongue, exploring every bit he could reach. He then released his tongue and kissed her lips, then her cheek, her jaw, and slowly down her neck, appreciating every inch of her beautiful skin. 

“Simon,” she moaned, pleading with him to enter her at once. 

“Daphne,” he breathed out raggedly. 

“I need you, now, please” her eyes lust ridden, and Simon could feel how wet she was, as his trousers were soaked where her legs locked around him. He set her down, and quickly removed his trousers as she ridded of her robe completely. Simon was taken aback by her beauty, her breasts had grown since having a child, and he could not be more thankful, though he’d love her just as much had they not grown. 

Daphne then shocked him, as she walked over to the desk, and leaned her body over top of it, her bottom facing him. Simon gaped, and felt himself harden more than he already was. He took three large steps toward her, and entered her quickly, causing them both to gasp out loud at the feeling. He loved taking her from behind, he could really give her all of himself, pushing his length deep within her folds, making her back arch off the desk. 

Simon began a fast rhythm, pounding himself into her. Daphne gripped the edge of the desk, trying to steady herself, but the feeling was overwhelming. Simon could tell she was struggling, so he grabbed her hands and held them steady behind her back with one of his own. Daphne moaned loudly, throwing her head back. She looked back at him, and bit her lip hard. Simon knew he was close, and he needed to make sure Daphne finished with him as well. So, using his free hand he dipped below her legs and found her sweet spot, her nub, and began massaging it gently while roughly pounding into her. It was the mix of his gentle touch, and his rough thrusts that sent her over the edge, causing her to scream his name. Feeling her tighten around his length and hearing her scream his name sent him to climax as well, releasing himself within her. Simon yelled her name, and collapsed onto her back panting as he pulled out. He lifted himself up, and helped Daphne to her feet, as she often was unable to walk after their various activities. 

She pulled him to her, kissing him with a fiery passion, and said “Next up, the piano.” 

Simon marveled at the idea, and swiftly picked her up, bringing her to the next stop on their tour of Daphne’s desired love making spots. He loved this woman more than anything in this world, and could not believe his luck once more. She kissed him as he carried her, her lips eager to explore every crevasse on his body. With Daphne safe and happy in his arms, he knew that there is nothing more he could ever ask of this world. For he had it all within his embrace.


	9. Simon's safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk why but I could not get this fic out of my head, so it had to be written. It is a bit dramatic, but we have the pregnant Daphne to explain for this! I really hope you all enjoy this fluff filled chapter, as we often see Simon worry of her safety, but not so much Daphne over Simon's. 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts below, I did say before I would not be writing much more, but these comments keep me coming back to write more. I LOVE YOU ALL! 
> 
> Next chapter: much requested birth scene, plus cute Simon & daughter moment!

Daphne gazed out the window in the library and admired the scene that lay outside, the snow was slowly falling around Clyvedon house casting a dusting on the grounds. She was nestled on the lounge beside the fire, with Adam who fell asleep holding her baby bump. His soft, bouncy curls sprawled across her belly, and she was grateful how he already loved his new baby sibling, because Daphne knew that feeling would not last. Take one look at her and Eloise, they would die for one another, but would also mock the living daylights of out each other as well. Adam turned 1 a few months ago, and he was perfect in every way possible. He was the happiest baby Daphne had seen, quite curious as he explored everything he could, learnt very quickly and was walking much sooner than expected, which sent Simon into a spiral of worries. 

“What if he runs into a table, and damages his head? What if he climbs and falls?” Were the common ones, and Daphne had laughed each time, but her heart also stung a bit as she realized he never grew up around siblings, or any babies really. He genuinely had no idea. She had reassured him, and swooned at how protective and loving he was towards Adam, being the father she never doubted he would be. 

Daphne stroked his back, taking a deep breath as she reveled in the blissfully quiet moment she was granted. Her eyes fluttered, willing her to sleep, and she would not be able to fight it much longer. Being with child made her sleepy, but being near Simon, make her very much awake, and she wanted to wait until he arrived from the ton to go to bed together. They did things different than most couples, which took the staff a bit to get used to, but now they no longer question when Simon calls off Daphne’s lady maids, or how they choose to sleep in the same room post-child birth. They were tied to one another, heart and soul. Their children would witness a love-match first hand, and she smiled as she imagined Simon kissing her in front of them as they age, grossing them out. 

The door to the library busted open, which never happened as the staff always knocked, and Simon would never be so rough. Daphne rose quickly, holding Adam close to her chest, feeling a threat that she could not see, but sent chills down her spine. Mrs. Coulson rushed through the door, her eyes full of panic. 

“What is it?” Daphne asked, her breath steady as she tried to control her emotions, but her eyes revealed the fear hidden within. 

“I do not know for certain, but your grace was to return two hours ago… I cannot help but think something has gone wrong,” she said, her eyes not meeting Daphne’s. 

Daphne felt as if she was winded, and her knees buckled as she tried to catch her breath. She had not realized the time that passed, and yes, he should have been here by now. He had gone to the ton to deal with business as usual, a task that is never that lengthy to complete. 

Mrs. Coulson’s eyes widened as she spoke “Your grace please sit, you are with child. Just take a deep breath, there is nothing we can do but wait. Maybe the snow is to blame,” she added, regretting bringing this to her attention now. As much as she hated to admit it, Mrs. Coulson had grown very fond of the Duchess, and the life she brought to the household, literally and figuratively. 

Daphne couldn’t move, her body was paralyzed by fear. She could hear her talking, but it was muffled, blurred, as she could only think of Simon, dead. It had started snowing, making the travels more dangerous she’d imagine, as the horses would slip along the slick cobblestone in the ton. An image crossed her mind, Simon in the snow, cold and alone. The pain in her heart was fierce, having felt nothing like it before, but bared similarity to the feeling of losing her father. No, she thought, she would not sit here and do nothing. She carefully passed Adam to Mrs. Coulson, whose face was bewildered and would call for Rose as she did not deal with children, and made her way towards the door. 

“Where are you going your grace?” she asked, the worry thick in her voice.

“To find my husband,” she shouted back, not turning around. 

“But you are with child your grace, you must stay here,” she replied hastily. 

Daphne stopped, and turned as she said “Yes, I am, and this child will grow up with its father. I will not accept anything else.” 

She then stormed off to grab her riding boots, without changing out of her loungewear. The staff tried to stop her at every turn, to which she ignored. Daphne felt the bitterness of the cold as she made her way across the field to the stables, but it was not unbearable. Nothing could feel worse than the ache in her chest as she imagined the worst of her husband’s fate. With some difficulty due to her belly, she hoisted herself atop of her horse, and left the stables. Daphne had made it through the field, and around the side of the castle to the front yard, when she heard him. 

“Daphne!” Simon screamed from the top of the steps. 

Daphne’s head turned so fast she thought it may fall off, and as she took in the sight of him, her insides flipped. His forehead was cut, which may not seem like much, but anything other than the perfect condition her husband was always in, was unacceptable. She brought the horse to a halt, and Simon began running down the steps two at a time towards her. As he got closer, Daphne could see the fear in his eyes, the trying concern wearing on every part of his body. She lifted one leg over the saddle to climb down her horse, when Simon yelled, “Daphne, stop!” 

His hands were at once on her sides, helping her as she came down. Using his hands on her hips, he spun her quickly to face him. The worry that contorted his face, was stifled as he saw the raw emotion on his wife’s. Her lips were trembling, from the chill of the wind atop of the horse, but also because of the overwhelming fear that coursed in her veins. Daphne’s eyes scattered all over Simon, trying to take it in that he was really here, alive. 

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again, I-I cannot lose you. We cannot,” she stammered. 

“Me? Daphne you nearly gave me cardiac arrest. You are with our child, why on earth would you ride in the snow? I was about to retrieve my own horse to go after you, what were you thinking?” he remarked, his breath ragged as the anxiety was wracking his brain.   
“I was not going to wait around till dawn to hear of your death, of you dying alone in the cold. My mind went to the worst, and I could not bear it. I was going to find you, and bring you home,” she breathed, still trying to catch her breath in the frosted air. Daphne caressed his cheek, edging her fingers lightly towards his cut.

Simon softened a bit, and she cut him off before he could speak, “What exactly would I have been racing towards had I left sooner?”

He took her hand, twisting it towards his lips and placed a gentle kiss, warming her at his touch, and reflexively pulled her closer to him. He realized then that she must be freezing as her hand was icy on his lips. Simon internally shook his head for not noticing sooner, as his panic blurred the details. All he could see was her, and her bump, safely on the ground. 

“Daph, you’re freezing. Let us go inside, I swear I will tell you then,” he added, because he knew his wife to be stubborn. She nodded, and he picked her up, rubbing her arms as much as he could to try and warm her. Daphne shuddered against his chest, realizing then just how cold she was, and tightened her grip on Simon’s shirt, trying to be as close to his warmth as possible. 

Once inside, Simon set her down, and Rose was there waiting with a warm robe for Daphne. Simon took it from Rose, and wrapped it around Daphne, motioning for her to leave them alone. 

She bowed, but paused before moving, and said “You graces, please do not do that ever again,” then quickly stepped away. Daphne mustered the best smile she could, Rose was more than her lady maid, she was family. 

They stood there entwined for a while, Simon rubbing Daphne’s entire body, trying to bring the warmth back to her skin, while Daphne held tightly to his shoulders, breathing in his scent, convincing herself that he’s really here. This pregnancy did a number on her emotions, causing her to overreact the way she did. 

Simon tilted her chin up, and leaned in to kiss her softly at first, being cautious of her emotions, as they fluctuated when she was carrying his child. Her mouth met his with desperation, and he kissed her more urgently then. 

Daphne pulled back, and he pushed closer, not wanting to be less than an inch away from her. 

“You will not deter me with your wicked ways, tell me,” she admonished. 

Simon let out a breath, his eyes steady on hers as he spoke “I was rushing the driver, we were already running past schedule and I did not want to worry my adamant wife,” he smirked, then continued “I did not even think of the snow being an issue, so we were speeding through the country when a deer ran out in front of us, causing the horses to veer off the path.”

Daphne’s eyes were intent on his, but Simon could see the worry dimming her usual brightness. 

He continued on so that she would understand it was nothing really, “The sudden jerk of the carriage caused me to hit my head, that’s all dear. We had to stop and let the horses settle, which added to our travels, and then we were on our way. Once I returned, I found Mrs. Coulson with Adam, and I knew something was wrong.” 

It was Simon’s turn to admonish her, and his face wore all the telling’s of a husband construed by fear for his wife’s well-being. 

“She told me that you were planning to find me, out in the snow, on your horse, pregnant. Daph, you must hear how awfully thought out that was don’t you?” he asked, his last word pierced with the pain the memory brought him. 

Daphne kissed his lips, trying to apologize for her reckless actions, but she also needed him to know it was not that unreasonable. He was hers, and she would do anything for him. Simon had grown up believing he was not worthy of love, sacrifice, and protection from the cruelties of the world, but Daphne would not have that. 

“I am sorry for worrying you, and I agree it was not the best choice, but Simon, it was the only choice for me. Just like my only choice was to love you. Adam, and this baby need you. I need you. I know what it is like to grow up with a wonderful father, and to have that same man taken from you far too soon,” she said, her voice trembling as she spoke. 

Simon’s face was overcome with his affection, her words always seemed to wrap around his heart, pumping his blood with her love. He kneeled in front of her, pressing his lips to her belly, while rubbing his hand softly against her side. Daphne ran her fingers down his back soothingly, fighting back tears as the hormones made her emotional and sometimes irrational she realized. Seeing him so gentle, and loving towards their unborn child, was a sight she would never grow tired of. 

“Your mama is quite the pertinent lady, and while I hope you resemble her, I pray tell that you are less impulsive,” he whispered against her swell. Daphne couldn’t help but laugh, and Simon was up right in an instant, capturing her mouth with his, as he loved nothing more than hearing her laugh. He wanted to inhale the joy escaping her lips, and kissed her tenderly to capture every breath she gasped into his own. 

Simon pulled back slightly, and Daphne rested her head on his shoulder, as she tried to regain her breath. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back, and began slowly swaying them from side to side. Simon’s beard grazed her cheek, tickling her, so she squirmed closer towards his neck. 

He let out a chuckle, and began rubbing his beard as fast as he could over her cheek. Daphne shrieked, “Simon, stop! I-I hate being ti-tickled!” 

He couldn’t help himself, the sheer joy on her face was too good for him to stop. They were a heap of laughter, dodging heads, and hands that were fastened around one another. Daphne released her infamous snort, and Simon doubled over in laughter. 

“There is that un-godly sound that I love,” he boasted. She playfully shoved his shoulder, but before she could retreat her hand, Simon grabbed it and spun her back into his arms. 

His eyes were dazed, his brows relaxed, but his tone was serious as he said “I am sorry that I worried you as well my love. It pained me to be away from you, and our babies. I kept wondering what new milestone I was missing out on, and constantly feared that you were somehow unwell, in pain from the new baby with me not there to comfort you.”

Daphne spoke quietly, “The only pain I felt was fear over you not returning to me, because you are what home feels like. Not this castle, you.”

Their lips met softly, and held against one another for a long time. Simon’s hand trailed down her back, pressing her body closer to him. Her bump made it hard to be closer, so Simon scooped her up into his arms, and carried her to the library. Daphne began unbuttoning his shirt as walked, and planted a wet kiss on his chest, causing Simon to suck in a breath. Once in the library, Simon lowered himself and Daphne to the ground in front of the fireplace. He worried she was still cold, and if they were to rid of their clothes he wanted her to be as warm as possible. Daphne did not care, as his effect on her was already warming her core, radiating heat to the rest of her body. She just wanted to be as close to him as possible, right this instant. 

“Is this okay?” Simon asked through ragged breaths, his hands untying the dress she wore. 

“I need this Simon, you. I swear I will tell you if it hurts at all,” she promised. Simon was always cautious when they were intimate while she was pregnant, though nothing had ever been uncomfortable. So, she reassured him as much as she could before her brain no longer conjured comprehendible sentences. Simon nodded, kissed the tip of her nose, then quickly released himself from his trousers. Daphne sat up a bit, slid her arms through her dress, and tossed it to the side. 

Simon cradled her head as he lay her back down on the carpet, and kissed her lovingly. Daphne instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, tugging him closer to her. She could feel his length hard against her wet inner thigh, as he thrusted it gently to her folds, and then back. Teasing her. She would have none of that. 

“Simon! I can’t take the teasing, please, I need you inside of me, now,” she breathed through their kisses. He loved when she begged, and could not help but give in to her demand. He slid into her slowly, filling them both with elation at the feeling. Daphne’s mouth gaped open as she moaned, and Simon’s too, as he never felt with anyone the feelings he did as he was inside her. Love being the reason for that. 

The fire crackling was the only sound in the night besides their moans and kisses, with the snow still falling in the open window, the moon shining through. Daphne and Simon made love slowly, savouring every touch and the feelings that each one brought. She once again had to fight back the tears as she was overcome with her love for him, the love that was soul consuming, taking over any rational thought when it came to him. Daphne would fight, stand up for, and protect him with all that she could, for as long as they both shall live. For it is he that she cannot sacrifice.


	10. Birth, Dancing and Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS! The much requested birth scene, I really hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> BONUS CONTENT:  
> \- Father daughter dancing.  
> \- The proposal Daphne deserved. 
> 
> please let me know your thoughts below, they always make my day <3 thank you all so much for the support on this series!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

It was an oddly warm day for the beginning of Spring at Clyvedon house, the sun’s rays seeming more infectious than usual. Simon wanted to take full advantage of such a rare and beautiful day after a trying winter, and planned to spend some time playing outside with Adam. Daphne was nearly due with their second child in another 3 weeks, the doctor had predicted at her last check-up. Thus, she was feeling extra sleepy today, and wished to rest in bed for a while longer before going over the preparations for her mother’s arrival in one week with Mrs. Coulson. Violet would be coming to stay with them again to help prepare Daphne for the birth, along with her support during when the time came, which is why she was coming sooner, in case this baby had decided to come early. She had also missed her grandson dearly, and wanted to spend more time with him before the new baby arrived. Lady Danbury would be arriving once Simon and Daphne had settled after the birth, as she considered them to be her family, and would want to meet her newest grandchild as well. 

“Oh no you don’t little one. Your mama needs to rest, let us leave her while we enjoy the outdoors,” he spoke to Adam, who was crawling on their bed towards Daphne’s open arms, not wanting to leave her. He jumped forward into her embrace, his knee jabbing into her swollen stomach on accident. 

“Ahhh!” Daphne inhaled sharply while taking him into her arms, not wanting to yell and scare him, but his knee hitting her bump had made her vision blur for a moment as the pain spread deep within her stomach. 

Simon’s eyes widened, and he was at her side instantly, his voice urgent as he said “Daph! What’s wrong?”

“Our rambunctious son accidentally kneed my bump when he lurched into my arms, it’s nothing though really, the pain has passed. Do enjoy your time together outside today, it looks lovely” she said, omitting the truth that the pain was still lingering. Simon would lose his mind, not in anger towards Adam, he never showed anything but love and patience towards him, but over her safety. No matter of reassurances in the world would matter to him when she was in pain, the only thing soothing his troubled mind was seeing her back in her usual perfect state. 

Simon eyed her curiously, but took her word for it. He leaned in, kissing her on the forehead, breathing in her sweet scent. Adam had wiggled his way up between their heads, forcing Simon to pull away, and Daphne sighed internally. She loved her son, but at times she missed never having her moments with Simon interrupted. And now they would have another intruder soon, but they were both delighted to expand their family. It only made their time together that much more intense. As if they needed any more intensity. It made things titillating as they had to sneak around their own home, stealing kisses and quick releases when possible. Although they had enough staff to care for their child, they were both hands-on parents. And so, they were still figuring out the balance between parents and lovers, as they tried to eradicate the guilt both felt when they did have a staff watch over him as they spent some much-needed time together. 

“Careful with Mama, she is carrying your new brother or sister. Imagine she is like your favourite toy, we are gentle with the things we love, yes?” he said, swooping Adam up into his arms, nuzzling his nose with his own. Daphne couldn’t help but smile at the irony as Simon was being so gentle and loving with him, as he told Adam to be gentle with the things that we love. She imagined him with their daughter, and her heart melted at the image. Simon holding her hands as she stumbles into her first steps, her brown eyes matching his own with curls to match, as they smiled that same smile at one another. Above all she wished for a healthy baby, and if whatever higher power existed, if they could, a girl as well. 

“Yesss” he giggled. 

Simon kissed his cheek, feeling grateful for Daphne as she helped him discover his own desire to have a family, as he could not imagine himself happier than he is now. He looked to Daphne, his eyes aglow as he said “I love you very much, you know that yes?” 

She flushed, as her smile spread widely across her face, “More than all of the stars in the sky your grace, yes I do. And I, love you more than that.” 

“Impossible,” Simon said, flashing a grin at her as he bounced Adam in his arms.  
Daphne could still feel the pain in her stomach, less sharp now, a dull like pain, and hoped rest would cure her. “As much as I would love to argue you on that, the baby is demanding I rest, so have fun you two,” she said, gesturing her head towards the window at the sun that was penetrating her sight. 

Simon hesitated for a moment, as he thought he saw something in her eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. But he wanted her to rest, to get all the strength she needed for child birth, as it was taxing on her, and him as well, but more so internally for him than physically as it was for her. Therefor he ignored it, pushing his worries aside for the moment. 

“Oh, we will,” he said, throwing Adam up in the air, and catching him, eliciting a bout of giggles out of him. “Say bye to mama,” he whispered, as he headed towards the door. 

“Bye mamaaa” he said, as he snuggled onto Simon’s chest. 

“I-” Simon started, but Daphne cut him off. 

“Will check on me soon, I know my love. Now go before mother nature changes her mind on this beautiful day,” she ordered, and Simon gave her a soldier’s salute before exiting the room. 

\--

Simon and Adam had fallen asleep on the grass within the garden, as Adam had fallen asleep on him after the tiring morning they had spent outdoors. Simon had not slept well the previous night, his worries of experiencing child birth with Daphne once more had kept him awake, making it all too easy to fall asleep under his son and the warmth of the day. They had spent the morning walking throughout the gardens with Adam on his shoulders, visiting the horses in the stable, chasing after him in the field, and an outdoor lunch in the garden to finish. Simon was going to bring Adam to his nursery for his nap, but was he quite enjoying the moment with him, as the breeze rustled his curls across his chest, nothing but the sound of the wind passing through. He meant to check on Daphne, but the beauty of the rare Spring day had thwarted his worries, and caused him to surrender to sleep along with their son. 

Simon could hear his name being yelled, not his actual name, but his title, and could not discern if it was a dream or real life. 

“Your grace!” Mrs. Coulson was yelling, and he could feel her shaking his shoulder to wake him. So, not a dream he determined, and chills went down his spine as he did. His eyes shot open, and he sat upright, catching Adam before he fell off his chest from the sudden movement. He yawned, and fixed his position in Simon’s arms, staying asleep. 

“W-What is it?” he stammered, which occurred whenever his emotions were overpowering his ability to put his thoughts into words. 

“The Duchess’s water has broken, I believe she is to be in early labour,” she said, breathlessly, as she had run from their chambers to the garden to alert him. 

Time stood still for a moment as Simon let the words take place in his mind. Daphne was in labour, early. That surely had to come with complications. One being that the doctor was not here, neither her mother. Second being with the labour itself, since it was early, would that be worse for Daphne? Was the baby fully developed? Simon had so many questions, and they flashed across his mind as Mrs. Coulson started to blur in his vision. He imagined Daphne, lying in bed, covered in blood. A baby with no heartbeat. Simon could feel his own quickening in pace, and shuddered. 

“Your grace, I have sent for the doctor but she is in a great deal of pain” she said with a sense of urgency, trying to get him to do something. 

Simon’s vision returned, and he was up in an instant, carrying Adam on his hip as he ran towards the house. Mrs. Coulson was shouting something but he could not hear her. All he could think of was Daphne, in pain. As he ran through the foyer, a staff was holding their arms out near the steps, motioning Simon to give her the baby, and so he halted. He softly passed Adam to her, and then continued up the steps, taking two at a time. In a moments time he was at their room, using a brute force as he charged into the room, unnecessary, yes, but his emotion clouded his ability to control his actions. 

Simon stopped, frozen in time. His breath catching in his throat, as he saw Daphne on their bed. She was cradling her stomach on her side, the bones in her neck prominent as the pain was wreaking havoc on her body. Her forehead glistened with sweat, her eyebrows narrow and, my god her eyes. They looked so weak. If he would have only been able to see her eyes, even then he would have understood how much pain she was in. This was Simon’s own personal hell. 

Daphne could tell how shaken he was by the sight of her, despite this being their second time through, this was entirely different. No one knew what was going to happen, and no one was there to tell them either. It was just them, Simon, Daphne, and their impatient baby wanting to enter the world earlier than expected. 

“Simon, I need you,” she choked out. Those 4 words wrapped themselves around his throat, tightening their grip until he felt as though he could not breathe. No, he thought to himself. I must be strong for my family, for Daphne. He would do whatever it takes to make her and the baby okay. 

He quickly beckoned to her, but hesitated once he was close to her, not wanting to do anything that would hurt her or the baby. She met his shaky hand with hers, and gripped it tightly, trying to gain any of Simon’s strength from it. For such a small woman, Simon was shocked at her ability to nearly take him to his knees with one, tight squeeze. But he showed no indifference, just let her squeeze as she rode out a contraction. 

“Wh-why is this happening now?” Simon asked out loud, a thought he meant to keep internally but the words seemed to slip from his control. 

Daphne’s breath was uneven, her lip quivering as she said “I truly do not know. But I have a theory that when Adam accidentally kneed my belly, it set things in motion inside.” 

Simon kissed her hand as he took this in, and quietly said “You and this baby are going to be just fine, the doctor will get here. You will be okay. You have to be okay. I-I” he stammered and closed his eyes, as his fear reverberated in his core, sending ripples of terror throughout his entire body. He did not want to burden her with his worries, not when there were more pressing matters at hand. But if she died, he would break. There would be nothing in this world that could put him back together just right, except for Daphne. She had helped mold this version of himself, the best of him. 

“Hey, hey, look at me Simon,” she said, her free hand coming up to cup his cheek. His eyes slowly opened to meet hers, full of emotion.  
“I know how scary this is for you, and it’s scary for me too. But with you by my side, I know we will find a way through. Love does that,” she said softly, as she embraced the moment between contractions. 

Simon leaned forward, and kissed her ever so gently, like she was to break at any moment. He just needed to feel her lips on his, desperately. 

She squeezed his hand again, inhaling sharply into his mouth as another contraction came “ahhhh!” 

Simon’s heart broke for his wife, as he could see her fear, much similar to his own. 

“What can I do my love?” he asked, with a roughness to his voice. He wanted to help her, would do anything to make this pain go away. 

Daphne screamed out in pain, and tears started to flow from her eyes, the image piercing his heart so. 

“Simon, I think you need to check…. If the baby’s coming,” she said, half embarrassed despite having memorized every inch of each other’s skin. 

“Daph, there is no need to flush. I will do anything to keep you and this baby safe. Please tell me if anything is uncomfortable or painful, because I have no idea what I am doing,” he added, as his eyes searched hers for an understanding. She nodded, and so he moved to the end of the bed to see if their baby was indeed coming. Daphne spread her legs, then he lifted her dress up to her belly. 

Simon’s bottom lip dropped, his eyes nearly falling out of his head as he could see the top of their baby’s head coming out of her.

“I-I can see the top of the head,” he said to Daphne, his breath shaky. 

“Simon, I think I need to start pushing. This baby needs to come out, now. We cannot wait for the doctor,” she screamed the last few words, as the pain seared through her. 

“Daphne I cannot, I do not know what – what if I hurt you? Or the baby?” his voice laced thickly with horror. 

“We have to try Simon. Otherwise our baby could die,” she said, her voice faltering as she spoke her fears out loud. 

Simon was terrified, but he knew she was right. Surely it was not that difficult? Just guide the head out as she pushed, and deal with the rest later, once they were both alive and safe. Hopefully the doctor will have arrived by then. But for now, he would be strong enough for the both of them, and do this. He took in a deep breath and summoned all the strength in his soul to carry out this task. 

“Daphne I am now your general, and you are my solider. I need you to push, on three, okay?” he ordered. Daphne somehow smiled through the pain. Simon reached for her hand while his other remained ready at the baby’s head, and she grabbed it like it was her life line. The second their skin met, hand in hand, Daphne knew it would be okay, because Simon was there. Their eyes locked on one another, saying all of the things they feared to say aloud, unspoken exchanges of ‘I love you.’ Simon rubbed his thumb across the top of their interlocked hands, and Daphne nodded, she was ready. 

“Alright, One, two, three!” he shouted. Daphne screamed, and pushed with all the power she could, her hand weighing deeply into Simon’s. The baby’s head had come out further, enough that Simon could now see its’ eyes and nose. He was bewildered, but had no time to stop and process it all. 

Daphne cried out in pain, sweat dripping down her neck. Simon squeezed her hand, and said “Keep pushing Daph, give it another!”

“One, two, three!” he shouted. Daphne pushed, whimpering as she did so not to worry Simon as best she could. They continued this for only another 10 minutes, as Daphne willed all the strength within her to push the most she had done so far. This push had sent their daughter into Simon’s hands, covering him in blood but he did not care. 

His world had stood still for the 3rd time today as he looked into the eyes of his daughter, his mouth agape in amazement. She already had him wrapped around her finger. Her eyes were like Daphne’s, green with hints of blue, her skin and hair the same as his own. She was screaming as she made her way into their world, but that did not bother him, for it meant she made it out alive. 

“W-what is it?” Daphne asked, breathless. 

“Our daughter,” Simon choked, tears welling in his eyes. Daphne instantly started crying tears of joy. It was then that the doctor arrived. 

“My apologies, I tried to make haste the best I could,” he said as he entered, then when he saw the scene in front of him, he gasped “Oh my! When did this happen? How are you Duchess?”  
Simon eyed his wife, looking for any signs of post-birth complications. She looked tired, and weak, but her smile was real, infecting every cell in his body. 

“My daughter is here, so I am as well as can be. She was just born,” she exclaimed, tears still running down her face. 

“Here let me your grace, there are some medical things I need to do now,” he said, tapping Simon on the shoulder. He was reluctant to let his daughter out of his hands, but he trusted the doctor, and gently placed her in his hands. 

Simon quickly wiped his hands on the bed sheet, not caring of the mess, and went to his wife’s side. He kissed her so passionately that he was glad her mama was not present. He could taste her tears mingling with his own in their kiss, and thanked the heavens she was alright. Both of his girls were. Their foreheads rested gently on another as the doctor finished cutting the cord, and ensuring Daphne was okay. The midwife had also arrived, cleaning and wrapping their daughter up in a blanket. She walked over and placed her in Daphne’s arms, and the tears started to flow once more.

“She’s perfect, truly, beautiful. I love you so much,” she said through sobs, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

Simon could not stop staring at his little girl. He had a daughter. He had brought her into this world, just he and Daphne alone. The experience had yet to process in his system, but he was already feeling its power over him. Simon had endured his worst fear: a chaotic, worrisome childbirth. Despite this, he was able to show up for his wife, bearing all the strength he had to help her deliver their baby. They had faced the worst, and as Daphne had said, together they could do anything. Love did that. 

Daphne turned to him and said, with all the fierceness in her, “I love you with all my heart, thank you for not leaving me, Simon. I know how hard that was for you.” 

Simon looked at her quizzically, “Me? Leave you? I will have to inform Eloise that she is no longer the funniest sibling.” Daphne giggled, and Simon’s smile grew. 

“But more importantly, you know I love you the same, and more. Always more. I will always be there for you Daph, and our children,” he said contently, looking at the little bundle of joy in her arms. Simon had wondered how his heart was able to expand as much as it had just now, as he felt this overwhelming love for his son, daughter, and wife. How was it able to love so deeply, and care for so many people? Meanwhile his father could not even love just him. He pushed the thought aside, because his life was grander than that man. He had so far lived on this earth for less a time than he, and managed to create a life so rich and full. And that was better revenge than those stupid vows. For he had true happiness, something his father never did. 

2 ½ years later…..

Daphne was playing the piano, as the late Summer air was drifting in through the opened window. The sun was setting, swoops of blue and orange painting the sky. Adam was now 3, and sitting aside her on the piano bench, as he was fascinated by the way her fingers glided across the keys. She heard a familiar knock on the door, so she kept playing as Simon entered with their 2-year-old daughter, Belinda. They had decided together to take a break from children, as the last child birth had been a scare for both of them. Both had also wanted to spend more time with the children they already had, and savour these moments before they did have another baby in the future. 

“Dad!” Adam squealed, and hopped off of the bench, racing towards Simon who wore the largest smile across his face. Simon bent down and swooped him up into his arms, holding both of their children up as they snuggled him. Daphne had stopped playing, because her heart felt like it was going to implode. 

“Keep playing my dear, it was lovely,” Simon said, as he set both children down on the ground. Belinda and Adam began chasing each other around the room as soon as their feet hit the ground, the very definition of siblings. They played, argued, chased, laughed and loved one another all in the span of 15 minutes. 

“Thank you, I had written it with a certain someone in mind,” she replied, raising one of her eyebrows suggestively. She looked to her notes, and began playing where she had left off before her husband made her go weak all over. 

Adam had stopped chasing Belinda and ran back to the piano bench, not wanting to miss a single thing when his mama played. Meanwhile, Belinda had started dancing around the room. Simon’s eyes had lit a glow, which Daphne recognized as an idea forming in them. 

Simon slowly walked over to her, and bowed as he said “May I have this dance?”

“Yessss!” Belinda said excitedly, she loved her father dearly, so she always said yes to anything he asked. 

“I’m going to show you how the man who is truly deserving of you will treat you, not just on the dance floor, but in life my sweet girl,” he said, as he picked her up, spinning her around in the air. Daphne missed the correct key, as she used all her might to fight back tears that his words provoked. He was the best father she had ever known besides her own of course. 

Simon set her back on the ground, then bent over as he grabbed her hands lightly with his. He started to sway side to side, as Belinda’s small feet pattered from left to right. She looked up at him with her bold green eyes, giggles escaping from her large toothy smile. Simon looked down at her, and could not help the giggles that escaped from him as well. He then picked her up, and held her tightly against his chest as he spun them in a circle.

Adam tugged on Daphne’s arm, and said “Might we join them Mama?”

Daphne stopped her fingers, and smiled. “Yes, I think we will,” she mused. She took his hand and led him off the bench, towards her husband and daughter. Simon put Belinda down once more, and took her hand, along with Adam’s, who each held one of Daphne’s. They danced together then, a mixture of laughter, smiles, and the occasional jumping child from excitement. Time slowed as Simon and Daphne made eye contact, their eyes holding the other with the highest regard in all of the world. 

“I love you,” she mouthed. 

“More,” he mouthed back, and smiled shyly, the one only she could produce on his face. 

Later that night, Daphne was putting Adam to bed with her usual stories of Simon, when he asked her a question. 

“Mama, how come you never told me how Dad proposed to you?” he said, curiosity in his voice. 

Daphne was taken aback by this, as she had no idea how he even knew what the word meant, and because it was something they never brought up. It was not romantic in the way it happened, despite Daphne’s desire to save Simon’s life being an act of love on her part. 

“Where ever did you learn about this?” she asked, her eyebrow raised inquisitively.

He shrugged his shoulders, and said “Grandma had told me about how Papa did it.” Then added, “You tell me lots of stories about Dad, but I want to know that one,” as he perked up on his bed.

Daphne thought it over for a moment, trying to think of something to tell him. The details all seemed irrelevant now, the trials and tribulations of how it all came to be. She did not wish to lie to him, but she also did not want to tell him the least romantic proposal in the history of time. 

“Well,” she started, but Simon had entered, cutting her off. 

“We had gone for an evening promenade, with your Grandma’s as chaperons,” he began, and Daphne tilted her head to the side, as confusion washed over her. 

“I had planned for us to have arrived at the bridge over the river, just as the sun was setting. And that bridge was filled with every flower in the ton. It was the same bridge I had first given her a flower on. Once your mother had saw it, the tears were already escaping her eyes,” he said softly, and Daphne’s mouth parted as her eyes widened, utterly swooned. Was this how he would have actually done it had the circumstances been different? 

“When she turned back around to me, I was on one knee,” and as he said this, Simon proceeded to get down on one knee. Daphne threw her hand over her mouth, as tears brimmed her eyelids. 

“I took her hand, just like this,” he said, taking her hand in his. “And said: Daphne Bridgerton, I have never wanted much out of life until I had met you. In befriending you, I discovered the joy of companionship. In falling in love with you, I discovered the desire of wanting to be yours forever. To build a life with you, one that only you have opened my eyes to the possibility of having. I love you Daphne, please do me the honour of becoming my wife, and my utmost best friend, for the rest of our lives,” he said, his voice tender, and face full of pure love. 

“What did you say mama?” Adam asked eagerly. 

Daphne had tears strolling down her cheeks, and spoke softly as she said “Yes.” Simon jumped to his feet, and pulled her close to him as his lips closed the space between them. 

“Ewww” Adam remarked, and rolled over on his bed to face the wall. 

Daphne and Simon laughed into each other’s mouths, and kissed once more, a soft and slow kiss. 

When they parted, Simon put her hand over his heart, as he took in all that she was to him. 

“Is that how you would have done it, had things been different?” she whispered. 

“I am thankful we still found our way to each other despite everything, but yes. I meant every word I said,” he whispered back. 

“Well then, that was the most romantic but late proposal I have ever received your grace,” she teased, rubbing her nose against his. 

Simon laughed, and kissed her once more. The burning was always there for them, and he did not see a day when it wouldn’t. For she was his, and he was hers. Daphne had saved him from himself, and a dark future. She was the sun, bringing all of the good things into his life since the day they had met. Simon scooped her up into his arms, and planned to trace his lips over every inch of her beautiful body, simply because he could. Every moment with her was to be cherished, and cherished he made her feel every day. Simon knew their love had no limit, expanding and pushing the boundaries each and every day. And so, he looked forward to exploring that each day, as he fell more and more in love with her, and the life they’ve created together.


	11. Drunk Daphne and Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter is a bit different, as I wanted to write something less serious than the last chapter which was the childbirth. I wanted to write about a drunk Daphne, and I hope you all enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing it. It is nice to be able to play with the characters now that they have grown so much. 
> 
> **side note, I have NOT read the books so I honestly do not know much of Kate's character besides what I have seen on Tumblr. So I apologize if it is not true to her character, and really hope you enjoy this addition to the story! 
> 
> I have another chapter in mind, most likely the legit last one. So I wanted to get this out for you guys because your comments make my days and I know this story makes a lot of your days too :) 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!!

After a busy few weeks between the celebration of Belinda’s 3rd birthday in April, and Adam’s 4th birthday in May, Daphne was more than thrilled to be attending Lady Danbury’s ball with Simon, the first of the season this year. They had arrived at Hastings house in London just a few days ago, because as much as they loved their Bridgerton family, they relinquished in having their own home to stay in. Well, mostly Daphne and Simon did, because it was already hard enough to be intimate with two children and staff, let alone the entire family. Whereas their children would adore spending every second at grandma Bridgerton’s house, no doubt a result of the various sweets and gifts she donned them. Simon had proposed that the children stay at the Bridgerton house tonight during Lady Danbury’s ball, as Gregory and Hyacinth would not be attending and could keep them company.  
As Daphne prepared herself for tonight’s events with Rose in her old bedroom at Bridgerton house, she felt a chill rush down her spine. Her courses had finished two days ago, meaning they were finally able to lose themselves in one another, an activity that had become much more intense in the past few weeks as Simon was now able to pour himself inside her. A feeling neither would tire of, especially for Simon. He loved releasing himself inside her, giving her all of him as two halves became one in overwhelming sensations. They had recently agreed to trying for another baby, much to Simon’s request, and Daphne’s shock. If Daphne were to be honest, she was quite enjoying their life as it was right now. But she too also wanted a larger family, and knew how important it was for Simon to experience this as he grew up with none. Alas, she had agreed, and God was she thankful to have done so. His touches left her skin scorching, every touch burning her insides for more. The week of her courses had been painful, as Daphne urged for his touch, and their desires drove them wild as they had to abstain from anything more than kisses. As if their kisses were merely just kisses and not the catalyst to set afire to their flame.  
Daphne snuck at glance at herself in the mirror, and smiled at the person she saw. Although she was older, she still looked as she did the night she prepared herself for that dreaded ball when the prince was going to propose. Although her breasts were larger, offering more of themselves to be shown off thanks to her corset, and the children she carried. Her dress was emerald green, an ode to the brooch Simon wore for his mother. Unlike most of her dresses, this one was long sleeved, with lace and sparkles spanning from the shoulder to the buttoned cuff at her wrist. It hugged her waist line, extenuating her small frame, while the skirt flowed closer to her body than her casual dresses. Her hair was loose, curls pooling over her shoulders. Daphne couldn’t help it, she felt attractive. While Simon had always made her aware of her beauty, it was not often she felt this good about herself. Daphne wondered if it was even socially acceptable to look this way, and considered changing.  
A knock at the door made her jump, since she had been debating internally over the dress and lost her focus for a moment. 

“Sorry, I will just be a moment” she called out, smoothing her dress once more in the mirror.  
Simon entered the room, speaking casually as he said “We should-” but faltered, stopping dead in his tracks. In the mirror, Daphne caught sight of him. His mouth was open slightly, his eyes running wildly all over her, and his breath halted. Daphne had to remind herself to breathe, but that was nearly impossible when he looked at her that way. She flushed, and tore her gaze from his, fiddling with the buttons on her cuff as her hands shook.

Simon was instantly behind her, his arms cradling themselves around her waist, squeezing her closer to him as he kissed her neck, his hot breath mimicking the heat of her skin. 

Simon murmured against her neck, “Stop, I know what that mind of yours is thinking. You look like the very definition of grace,” he planted a kiss, “Sexy,” and another, “Beautiful,” and one more. Daphne shuddered, her bottom lip quivering. She burned for him, this very instant. 

“You leave me breathless, as usual my love. Now remember what I told you, life is not meant to be lived in fear of judgement. Besides, you are a Duchess, you can bloody well do and wear whatever you like,” he whispered against her jaw. 

Daphne hummed as she was entranced by his words and touch, “I am not worried of the ton’s judgement my dear, but I am worried of your brooding jealousy. What will you do if the male gaze runs wildly over me just as yours were a moment ago.” 

Simon groaned deep within his throat, as he began to kiss her jaw more fervently now. Daphne tilted her head to kiss him, her desire lingering on her lips. Daphne slid her hand up to pull his neck, bringing him closer to her, her unbuttoned cuff grazing his skin. Simon pulled back, and maneuvered her body to face his.  
With Daphne’s hand still on his neck, Simon covered it with his own, taking her hand in his, pressing his lips to her fingers. 

Daphne whined, “I desperately need your lips on me, why must you pull away?”

Simon held her arm up, eyeing the unbuttoned cuff at her wrist, and spoke low as he said “Because, for one, I will not be able to stop myself if we continue further, and for two, I do not wish to interfere with the way you look right now. I can tell you feel good, and that makes me happy.” He delicately placed one of her buttons in the thread, and continued, “I will also be looking forward to staring at you all night, wondering how in God’s name I got so lucky along with all of the things I am going to do to you later.” Then he leaned in with his lips, and buttoned her last button using his teeth. 

Daphne’s stomach filled with flutters, as an involuntary gasp escaped her mouth. She needed to change the conversation now, as her stocking were minutes away from being soaked.  
“Ss-o, you like the dress? I had picked the colour in honour of your mother,” she said, a small smile beginning to form on her lips. 

“I recognized that, a sweet sentiment indeed, thank you my love,” he said, kissing her hand once more before taking it with his own, then let it hang between them. “And no Daph, I love it. Although, I will not enjoy the impeachable stares of the men in attendance,” he said, his eyes locked on hers intently. 

“Ah, a jealous suitor tonight. Rest assured, my eyes will only be interested in you,” she said, beaming up at him with a look that one only gives to their soulmate. 

Simon’s breath caught in his throat, as he was truly swooned by her. All it took was one look, and he was lost. He struggled to force himself to be present, because the sooner they left, the sooner they could return home to explore each other.

“We should say good night to the children, come along” he said, leading her towards the door. Daphne wrapped her arm around his as they headed towards the children’s room just down the hall. As they approached, Daphne could hear giggling and laughter in abundance. 

Simon pushed the door open, catching Gregory running back towards his bed, with Adam and Belinda laughing under their covers. 

“Alright, alright, the fun is over. Time for bed little ones,” Daphne said softly, with an undertone of seriousness. Simon let go of Daphne’s hand to get Belinda, while Daphne took a seat on Adam’s bed, pulling back his covers and attacking him with tickles. Adam busted out in laughter, trying to move away from her fingers. 

“The monster is going to get you in 5…4…3..” Simon counted down as he crept towards her, causing her to shriek with laughter. Simon pushed back her covers, and scooped her in his arms as he said “Got you!” Belinda’s curls twisted across his chest as she screamed “nooo!” through her fits of giggles. Simon walked over to Adam’s bed, placing Belinda on the bed beside him, as he knelt on the floor in front of Daphne. The children were breathless from laughter, and both Daphne and Simon could not help but smile. 

“Your father and I will be back in the morning, be good you two. I love you both very much,” she said, trying to ignore the guilt she felt for leaving them here for the night so that they could have a night to themselves. 

“Mama, you are beautiful,” Belinda blurted, her wide blue-green eyes staring at her.

“That she is, as are you my sweet girl,” Simon replied, his voice warm. Belinda covered her eyes and smiled. “Now off to bed, and I mean it, Rose will be checking in to see that you are asleep, all of you,” he said, turning to look at Gregory who laughed from under his covers. “Sweet dreams,” he whispered, then got up to kiss both of them on the forehead, with Daphne following suit. She then picked up Belinda and returned her to her own bed, kissing her cheek before she let her go. 

Simon gently shut the door, and then Daphne wrapped her arm around his once more as they descended down the stairs. Once outside, they were greeted by Violet, Anthony and Kate, who would also be attending the ball tonight. 

Kate held Daphne out at an arm’s length, “Daphne you look phenomenal, two kids and this is the body you get? Colour me jealous.” 

“Oh stop Kate, you look lovely as always,” she remarked, eyeing her champagne mermaid like dress that complimented the caramel hue of her skin. She was beautiful, and had no idea how Anthony had landed such a lady. 

“You know what I was thinking? We do not nearly spend enough time together, let us two ride together to the ball, I could use some lady time,” she said, her eyes dancing with a devilish idea. 

Simon and Anthony rolled their eyes simultaneously. “Must you really Kate?” Anthony bellowed. 

Kate turned to face him, “I really must,” her eyes trying to pass for innocence. Anthony was a fool, always falling prey to those eyes. 

“Fine, Mother you will ride with Simon and I, let us get on with it,” he ordered. 

Simon reached for Daphne’s hand, and pulled her close to him, kissing her quickly, but deeply. 

“Be good, I love you,” he whispered. He knew the fiery personality Kate donned, and worried she may try to influence Daphne to do something out of character.  
“More,” she replied, as Kate tugged her other hand towards their carriage, whisking her away from him. Once inside, Kate had begun to rummage through a box on the seat next to hers. She pulled out a bottle of wine, but no glasses. 

“Kate! What is the meaning of this?” Daphne inquired. 

Kate raised one eyebrow, “This, your grace, is how we let loose. I have yet to drink with my sister-in-law, it should be a crime truly.” 

“I do not drink Kate, I’ve had a glass once every so often, but that is all,” Daphne replied, feeling like a prude. But the chance had never rose, as Simon had cut back on the drinking once they opened themselves to each other, and Daphne simply never had a desire too. 

“Well then sister, tonight is the night you get drunk. The children are cared for, and you look stunning, so why not celebrate all the joy we have in our lives? It will be fun, I promise,” She begged, her lip pouting as she did. 

Daphne wasn’t sure if it was Kate’s way with words, or the desire to let herself feel free in the public eye, but she wanted to agree. So, she did. 

“Fine, but we have no glasses,” she pointed out.

“Oh, sweet dear, we do not need them,” she smiled, popping the cork, and put the bottle to her lips, then tilted her head back as she took a long sip. 

Daphne’s eyes widened, she was truly wild. But she loved it. Kate held the bottle out towards her, and she took it willingly. Daphne copied Kate’s moves, tilting her head back with the bottle to her lips, allowing the sweet red wine to trickle down her throat. 

“Now that is my sister!” Kate cheered, taking the bottle back from her and downing another sip. Daphne laughed, a carefree laugh. She was enjoying her time with Kate. They continued to pass the bottle back and forth, exchanging laughter as she told her stories of Anthony from the past. 

“He what?” Kate exclaimed, her eyebrows raised in shock, but also delight. 

“Yes, when I was all but 7, I caught him sneaking out at night. I followed him through the various windows, as he perched himself against a tree. He then started fiddling around with his pants, and yes, he started to touch himself out in the open at night. I immediately looked away, feeling sick to my stomach, although I did not quite understand yet I knew it was grotesque for me to have seen,” Daphne blurted out, a story she had never told a single soul, but the wine was making her words exit before her thoughts could meddle with them. 

Kate cackled, her hand shooting up and over her mouth to cover the sounds that surely Simon, Anthony and Violet heard in the carriage behind them. “That is the greatest story I have ever heard, thank you for sharing that Daphne,” she said, trying to regain her composure. 

“Swear to me you will not tell him,” Daphne ordered, trying to sound serious but her words slurred slightly making her intense gaze irrelevant. 

“Alright I swear,” Kate replied, rolling her eyes, “at least, not tonight that is,” she murmured. They both burst into a fit of laughter as the carriage came to a halt, they had arrived. 

Either sides of the carriage opened, Simon at one end, and Anthony the other, both eyeing the empty wine bottle on the floor. Daphne’s eyes lit up, and as she stood to meet him, the wine had washed over her body, hitting her like a wave of wind as she stumbled out of the door into Simon’s arms. 

Simon was taken aback, stumbling back a bit himself as he was not expecting her to fall out of the carriage. “What in th-,” he started, but was cut off by Daphne’s impertinent lips on his. 

He kissed her back, tasting the wine on her tongue. He pulled back, remembering Violet was nearby, and said “Daph, please tell me Kate helped you finish that bottle?”

“Oh god, could you imagine if I had drunk it all myself? I already feel like I am floating, buzzing amongst the stars,” she said, tilting her head back to look up at the sky. 

“She will be fine your grace, more relaxed really” Kate interrupted, as she and Anthony came around from the other side of the carriage. 

Simon rolled his eyes, he had wondered what drunk Daphne would be like, just not at a ball. Not that he cared what others would say, but he knew she did, and so he made a vow that he would ensure she did nothing that would be of regret. He already started to worry of how she would feel tomorrow, making a mental note to give her lots of water before bed, along with a cold towel for her head in the morning. 

He gently pulled Daphne close to the side of his hips, his arm snaking around her waist, bearing most of her weight so that when they walked she would not stumble. 

“Mmmmm,” Daphne moaned, unable to control what left her mouth apparently. Simon stifled in his amusement, and kissed the top of her head. 

“Oh dear, this night will surely be one to remember,” Violet chimed in, taking the lead up to the steps of Lady Danbury’s house. 

“We shall see how much the ladies do remember. Should we make a bet on who embarrasses themselves first brother?” Anthony remarked, a hint of mischief in his voice. 

“Certainly, I am willing to bet that Kate will find something to get into within the first hour,” Simon replied. 

“And I, that my sister will reveal her free spirit within half of that time,” Anthony declared.  
“Excuse me, us ladies are not objects to be wagered on!” Kate admonished him, as they started to ascend the steps. 

“You are right my love, we forgot a wager. I am wagering, let’s say, a bottle of your finest whiskey when I win,” Anthony smirked at Simon from over his shoulder, as Simon proceeded behind them up the steps, holding Daphne close to his side. 

“Then I am wagering, for our children to stay with you for a week. So that Daph and I may travel a bit this Summer,” Simon offered, looking to Daphne to ensure he did not offend her. He loved their kids, with all that he was, but he also wanted to show Daphne more of the world, since she deserved it so. Daphne had looked up at him at the same time, excitement all over her face. 

“I better start packing my luggage,” Daphne bolstered, determined to help Simon win this bet. 

“That is cute sister, but you are in for a treat. I can see your skin growing flush, it is working into your system as we speak. I shall be fine, years of sinning will pay off for me now,” Kate said, winking at Anthony. 

As they entered the ballroom, Daphne was in awe of the scenery. It was beautiful, every detail was covered, not a spot left untouched by Lady Danbury’s vision. There were lilac, pink, and green hues, large bouquets of flowers at each entrance, with crystal chandeliers hung across the ceiling reflecting the colours all around the room. 

“Christ, it is beautiful!” Daphne had sworn, and just as the word left her mouth, her eyes widened in realization of what she just let slip. 

“You are going to let him win all too easily Daph, keep your voice down,” Simon whispered to her, not wanting to draw attention to them. 

“Sorryyyyy” she said, dragging out her words as she smiled up at him like a child does to their cake on their birthday.  
“My goodness, what are we to do with you?” Simon replied, failing to hide his smile. He truly loved seeing her like this, the words flowing freely from her, the glow on her face. But most of all, he enjoyed how ready she was for him. He had barely touched her earlier, and she moaned out loud. It would certainly be an interesting night indeed. 

“Something rake like I reckon,” she smirked, her eyes hazy with desire. Those words went straight to his length, and he had to force himself to think of other things to avoid getting hard, right here in the middle of a ball. 

Daphne enjoyed his speechlessness, then took his hand, leading him towards the dance floor, swaying a bit, as she said “Shall we dance?” She had hoped her feet would coordinate with her memory, and not make a fool of her. Kate and Anthony were already on the floor, moving in sync despite Kate’s intoxication. Dammit, she was good at this, Daphne thought. But Daphne would not cower, rather, she would let the high of the wine fuel her to move without worry. 

Simon took both of her hands in his own, and pressed his body closer to hers. Taking the lead, he began moving them to the music of the waltz. Daphne kept her eyes on Simon, as the room began to spin around them, not because they were quite literally spinning around the room, but because of the wine she had drank. It made everything seem to move faster, and she had to really focus her brain to tell her feet what to do. 

“Just keep looking into my eyes, focusing on one thing helps,” Simon said caringly, as he knew what she was feeling without her needing to speak to it. Daphne nodded, but it was difficult to stare into his eyes for too long, for she would get lost in them. She was already struggling to control her needs that were amplified like never before. As they twirled about the floor, Daphne felt herself losing her focus, as images of Simon between her legs kept creeping into her mind. The next step of the dance was to skip then hop, Daphne knew this, but her feet did not cooperate this time. After the skip, when Daphne went to hop, she lost her balance, falling out of step and nearly on to the floor. 

Simon had caught her just in time, seconds before her head would have hit the ground. There were a few gasps, murmurs and laughs in the crowd. Daphne flushed, deeply. Simon pulled her up, and close to his chest, whispering “Do not let them get to you love, you’re having fun are you not? Show them what it looks like to fall and get back up again.” 

Before she could respond, there were more gasps, murmurs and laughter from the crowd as Kate had also fallen. As their eyes met, Kate winked at her, and she knew then that Kate had done it on purpose to make her feel better. Sometimes she loved her more than her sisters from shared blood. 

Daphne’s worried look faded as she took in his words and from Kate’s gesture, surprising him as she then said “To hell with the ton!” Then pulled him back to the dance floor, smiles spreading on both of their faces. They continued dancing, Daphne more comfortable in herself as they did, moving freely, and a little more scandalous than she should. When their bodies were pressed closed together, she would rub her breasts across his chest, emitting a silent gasp out of Simon. Or when she was being held from behind, she would sway her hips against his own just a bit, rubbing her backside on his groin, and she could swear she felt it harden slightly. He wanted her just as badly. 

Once the song was over, Simon led her towards the refreshments, fetching her a glass of water to offset the wine in her system. 

Anthony and Kate came to Daphne’s side then, Kate looking like she just won a grand prize as her body radiated pure happiness. 

“How are you feeling, I feel amazing! I could go for another dance,” she rattled off, speaking faster than Daphne could keep up with. 

“Thank you for what you did, it was very sweet of you” Daphne said, reaching out to squeeze her hand in her own. 

“What else are sisters for? You fall, I fall! That means the bet is still on,” Kate added, a playful grin spreading across her face. 

“That it is sister, so please do something embarrassing soon,” Anthony said, entering their conversation. 

“Well, I hate to be a downer, but I plan to do nothing of the sorts,” she slurred. Kate and Anthony laughed at her poor speech, and as their heads moved she caught sight of someone familiar that made her stomach sink. No way, she thought, it cannot be. It was the Queen, followed by her nephew, the Prince and what appears to be his wife, their old maid Clara on his arm. 

“Daph, are you okay?” Simon said as he returned with a glass of water for her, as he read the expression of shock on her face. Daphne took the water and drank it all in one sip, she could not believe her eyes. 

“Slow down killer,” Anthony joked. 

“What is it?” Simon said more worried now, as he stood in front of her. 

“It is that unholy maid I fired, I cannot believe it,” She said, sounding lost as her mind tried to figure out how she ended up marrying the prince. All of their heads turned towards the Queen, the prince and his new wife, Clara, entering the ballroom. 

“Oh, I have a feeling we shall be receiving that whiskey in no time my dear,” Anthony said to Kate, pulling her close to him. 

Daphne was at a loss for words. She was angry at the fact that this woman she detested, ended up with the prince. Not that Daphne had ever had feelings for him, that was not the reasoning behind her anger. No, rather, it was that Clara had ended up a title as a princess when she was unworthy of bearing it.  
Simon turned back to Daphne, trying to understand her silent thoughts. Daphne could see a twinge of hurt in his eyes, and she felt her heart get heavy. Did he really think she was harbouring feelings for the prince? Had she not made it clear there was never anyone who caught her interest that season other than him? It had always been only him, always will be. 

“Simon, I am angry because she is unworthy of bearing such a title. I despise her, not in spite of whom she married. I can assure you that. Do not worry, it was only you,” she spoke softly, as she tried her best to convince him of her words, despite them sounding impaired. Simon’s expression warmed, he knew her love for him ran deep, so truly he had nothing to worry about. 

“Who might I ask is on the receiving end of those dagger eyes?” Kate asked in a hushed tone, trying to be quiet. 

“The girl on the prince’s arm is an old maid of ours, Clara. I had fired her for wanting to sleep with my husband,” Daphne said plainly, as everyone’s eyes widened at her boldness. Simon shook his head, not able to contain his amusement at his wife’s coursing jealously. 

Kate erupted into laughter, “This shall be good to watch then.” 

“I will not give her my attention, she is not worthy of it. Let us just continue our night. But first I shall need to visit the powder room, I will be right back,” Daphne said, looking towards Simon as she spoke those last few words. 

“Are you feeling okay? I can accompany you,” Simon suggested, as he was worried she may be starting to feel ill.

“Never better, I will be rather quick,” Daphne said, as she leaned up on her tip toes to kiss Simon a little longer than socially acceptable, then headed towards the powder room. 

Daphne felt herself swaying a bit as she walked, but she shrugged the worries off. Once in the powder room, she began running her fingers through her hair, trying to smooth out the imperfections from all of the dancing. Once she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help but laugh. She seemed distorted almost, the girl in the mirror was stunning, glowing in every aspect. If she thought she looked this good, she wondered what Simon was thinking. If he too was burning to take her at any second, as she was for him. Her thoughts were then interrupted as Clara had walked into the powder room. Daphne did not look in her direction, instead she kept her gaze on herself in the mirror as she played with her hair. Clara hesitated at the door, then turned towards the mirror, fiddling with her hair as well. After a few awkward moments, Clara spoke up.

“Daphne, I was wondering if you were aware of my title now?” she jested, trying to rub it in, while ignoring any form of proper titles for Daphne. She didn’t call her by your grace, the duchess, or Lady Basset. Simply Daphne. Wrong move Clara, Daphne thought, as the anger spread throughout her entire body now. 

“Dear Clara, I was too wondering if you were aware that I was the first choice for your husband?” Daphne replied, pride in her tone she still did not look her way. 

“Ww-hat are you speaking of?” Clara muttered, taken aback by her statement. 

“Just as airheaded as before. I will put it simply. Both of the men you wanted, my husband, and the prince, both wanted me first, above all others. Do with that what you will, and enjoy your evening, your highness,” she added, a little too sarcastically. She then strode past her, and out of the room, not glancing in her direction once. 

Simon had been waiting just outside the door, taking Daphne by surprise. 

“Spying on me, are you?” she joked, walking into his open arms. 

“More like ensuring you did not commit a crime,” he replied, stroking a piece of hair behind her ear as he continued, “I saw her follow you here, so I had to make sure you did not do anything stupid.”  
“You are enjoying my jealousy, aren’t you?” Daphne teased, then added “All I did was remind her that the men she yearned for wanted me first,” a little too proudly. Simon’s laughter echoed through the hall at this, as his wife was all too proud of that fact. He couldn’t even be angry nor jealous by it either, because what man in his right mind would not want Daphne first and foremost? 

“You wear pride gracefully my love,” Simon whispered, his voice husky as he went on “But I would love to see you wearing nothing at all.” Their eyes met for a quick moment, both full of lust and need. 

Daphne then sprung her lips to his, exploring his open mouth with her tongue. She could not hold it back any longer. Her desire was on overload, every touch sent shivers down her spine, right to her folds. Simon’s fingers pulled at her hair gently, exposing her neck to him, which he kissed roughly. He needed her just as badly. 

Simon stopped, because he was going to erupt, but not in this hallway. He quickly pulled them into the nearest drawing room, and locked the door. 

“Are you sure? This is a bit risky Daph, we shall have to be quick” Simon said, though his resolve was slipping, he still wanted to offer her the choice.

“It is, only if you make me scream though,” she replied, as she wrapped her arms around his neck digging her fingernails into his skin. 

Simon felt his length harden instantly, god she was hot when she spoke like this. “Oh, but I always do your grace,” he said roughly, then took her mouth with his, devouring every inch of her. Simon’s hand ran wildly over her body, cupping her breasts, then her ass. He bunched up her dress, quickly finding her folds with his fingers, noticing how wet she was already, and entered her at once. Daphne threw her head back and moaned. 

“Daph, you’re soaking, what should I do about that?” he said, his voice low as he picked up his pace with his fingers inside of her. 

Daphne could not put the words together, as her brain could barely function when he was doing this to her. “I-I, want” she breathed. 

“Come on, tell me what you want,” he said, pushing them deeper inside of her. 

“Your cock, inside me. All of it,” she said, licking her lips as she did. Simon felt his knees tremble, as Daphne did not often use words like this, and god did it turn him on when she did. He quickly fiddled with his trousers, then picked her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He entered her forcefully, causing both of them to gasp at the relief from finally being connected as one. Simon began pumping into her quickly, as it was only a matter of time before someone found them. Daphne’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, this felt so different than the other times, all thanks to the wine. She felt full, and every thrust sent electric shocks throughout her body. Simon tugged her dress so that her breasts were out in the open, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and then licking her breast as he switched to the other. Daphne was going to lose it, she could not process all of pleasure. It was almost too much. Daphne dug her nails into his back, and moaned his name. Simon picked up his pace, pounding into her as he continued his attack on her breasts at the same time. She could not delay it any longer, her orgasm ripped through her body, causing her legs to shake around his waist as she screamed, and Simon erupted as well, catching her mouth his own to quiet their screams of pleasure. Once their bodies had come down from the high, Simon pulled out and set her on her feet. 

“Did you truly believe I would not make you scream?” Simon jested, as he did his trousers up. 

Daphne could not even admonish him, because her orgasm was still seeping its way into her bones, elating her. “That was, I do not even have the words,” she said, a smile creeping at the corners of her mouth. 

“Too quick for my liking, but I could not bear it anymore. You have been teasing me all night, and later, I shall tease you,” he whispered, as he patted her hair to hide their recent activities, and much to his dismay, lifted her dress back over her breasts. 

Before Daphne could respond, there was a knock on the door, then Kate shouted from the other side “You lost! Your mother had gone to use the powder room and could hear you two from down the hall, be sure to send that whiskey out tomorrow morning your graces.” 

Daphne’s hand covered her mouth, as embarrassment washed over her. Simon’s mouth dropped open, as he too was embarrassed at the notion of being caught by their mother. 

“Bloody hell,” he muttered. 

Daphne had a sudden change of emotion, as she decided she did not care. For she was a married woman, and there was no shame in what they had done. 

“Does it matter?” Daphne said, her eyes meeting his with her lingering desires, hoping he understood her reference from the first time they arrived home at Clyvedon. 

Simon smiled crookedly, “Not at all. What do you say, shall we call it a night?” he suggested, his gaze focused on her breasts spilling out the top of her dress. 

“Let’s your grace. But I should have you know, our night is just beginning,” she said, her voice quiet but loaded with passion. Simon pulled her in for another kiss, warming her from her head to her toes. It would be a night she would not forget, no amount of wine could make her forget any moment spent with Simon.


	12. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne and Simon reflect on their love, and I will leave it at that. Call backs to past chapters, and circling back to what inspired this fic to begin with, Simon Basset saying I love you. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The heat from sun was dwindling, as it edged closer and closer to the horizon of hills miles away. Not quite down, but resting perfectly atop the tip of one of the hills, like an orange balancing on a ledge. The flowers were in full bloom, filling the open fields with wild flowers as far as the eye could see. Simon and Daphne were at their spot, the one Simon’s mother had gone to when she was pregnant, the one Simon had taken Daphne to on their first date as they entered a new level of their relationship. They had gone through hell together, due to a lack of communication, trust issues, and unresolved traumas. Despite all the trials and tribulations that produced a heartache for Simon that he never thought he could possibly feel, it also made him aware that he was in fact capable of feeling. And god did he ever feel it all and more for Daphne. 

Simon looked down at her, and felt his body radiate with love. She had fallen asleep in his arms as they were laying on the blanket, enjoying their favourite view together and the simplicity of each other’s presence in the stillness. Her eyebrows were rested, her cheeks slightly pink, lips parted as she dreamed. One of her hands rested on her barely visible bump, since they had received confirmation two days ago that she was with their third child. Simon slowly moved his hand to cover hers that was resting on her stomach, and marveled at his brilliant, strong wife. It truly amazed him each and every time she was with child, how their love could produce something they would love more than anything in this world, besides each other of course. 

Simon slid his arm gently from under Daphne, and nudged his body downwards until his face was level with her stomach. Daphne had stirred in her sleep, but if she had awoken, she had not made it aware to Simon, so he continued. He lightly lay his head under her breasts, while he lifted his hand from hers, and began gently rubbing her stomach back and forth. 

“I love you so much already, little Caroline or Cassian,” Simon whispered, the two names they had picked together for a girl or boy, though Daphne was certain it will be another girl. Simon did not care for gender, just a healthy baby and mother post birth. Simon closed his eyes, while his hand traced circles on her stomach, as he let his emotions be felt. The wind was lightly blowing across his cheek, the warmth of the day’s sun still soaked into his skin. He felt pure serenity, laying on his wife’s stomach, whom he could never gather enough words to express what she means to him, and their baby that lies inside. Simon pressed his lips to her stomach, and suddenly heard the rapid beating of Daphne’s heart, she was indeed awake.   
Simon smiled, and continued kissing her belly all over, while her heart beat got faster and faster. Daphne’s fingers found their way to Simon’s hair, gently running them over top. Simon sighed in appreciation, then twisted his head so that he may look at her, and his chest grew two sizes as he took in the sight of her. Daphne’s eyes were hazy, as she was still coming out of her sleep, but her smile was wide, and carefree as they locked eyes. 

“What a view to wake up to,” she said, as she continued to play with Simon’s hair. 

Simon chuckled, “You looked so peaceful in your dreams, sorry to wake you my love.” 

“Nothing to be sorry of when my life is better than any dream,” she mused, her eyes flickering as she replayed the dream in her mind. 

Simon propped his head up off of her belly, his eyebrow raised as he said “But?”

Daphne’s lips opened, then closed, as she thought over what she wanted to say. Simon remained silent, as he patiently waited for the words to come to her. 

“I was dreaming of you and I, travelling the south of France. Although I have never been there, I have heard it is quite beautiful, so in my dreams it was. I have never left the county, you know,” she paused, taking Simon’s hand into her own before continuing on, “So, I feel awful for admitting this, but I want to go, just the two of us…” trailing the words she did not wish to speak. 

Simon knew the words that failed to follow. Daphne had always felt guilty any time they spent away from the children, just earlier they had both felt guilt over spending some time alone today. He sat up, then pulled Daphne’s hand toward him, inviting her into his lap. Daphne rose, and scooted herself onto his lap, in which her body fit perfectly, another piece of proof they were made for one another. 

He brought his fingers up to her chin, tilting it slightly so that she was looking into his eyes as he said “Daphne, you are the most caring, loving, and hands-on Mama I have met. You deserve everything your heart desires, remember? If it is to travel, we can do that, just say the word.” Her eyes let him know she understood, but he knew his wife, and she we need much reassurance when the time came. 

Simon’s chest felt heavy as the words came to him, as he hated to think of them ever parting one another, “Life is short Daph…look just here. We have already been together for 5 years, yet it does not feel like that in the slightest.” 

He could see the panic in her body, her eyes frantic, chest rising faster than usual, and her grip on his jacket tightened. 

“No, do not speak of that. I will not hear it, I cannot-” she trembled, her entire body shaking. 

Simon ran his hand down her arm soothingly as he cut her off, “Daph, breathe. We are here together, right now. Focus on that.” 

Daphne snapped back, her face full of pain as she said “I cannot bear to think of that... being without you, or imagining the pain you would endure without me… it’s too much for my emotions right now. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak out.” 

Simon felt as though his heart had sunk to his spine, as the words sucked the life out him. He had merely brought up the topic as a way of trying to ease her guilt, but now he was understanding exactly what she was feeling. He simply could not imagine a world without her, it is one that simply ceases to exist. Daphne brought her hand up to his cheek, stroking it lightly as tears threatened to fall from Simon’s eyes. 

“Let us not speak of it then, because clearly I cannot bear that neither,” Simon said hoarsely, as Daphne wiped the tear that escaped his left eye. He covered her hand with his own, taking it in his, then pressed his lips over them as his eyes burned a whole in her heart. Daphne relaxed a bit in his arms, the tension slowly alleviating from her body. 

Her lips slowly curved to form a smile, and her eyes were then lost in her thoughts, taking her somewhere else. Simon was bewildered by her sudden change of emotions, but he would have to get used to that once more now that she was with child, her hormones running wild like their daughter Belinda. 

He leaned in to kiss her forehead, then pulled back a bit, as he quietly said “What is that mind of yours imagining now?”

Daphne took him by surprise, as she closed the space between them, her lips sweetly landing on his. He did not care what the reason was, as he was lost by the touch of her lips against his. His brain turned into a puddle, his body into lighting whenever they kissed. 

She pulled back, a little breathless as she spoke “How is it that I still feel as I did when you kissed me for the first time in that garden. My every nerve on edge, the world fading away, my lips burning with every touch of you.” 

Simon had no response, he honestly had no idea how they still felt the way they did for each other. All his life he had heard stories of husband and wives who no longer slept in the same room, barely seeing each other, and love was no longer present, if it ever was to begin with. Not Daphne and him though, they had always been different than most. 

Simon squeezed her body closer to his chest, as his body screamed for her to be as close as possible. Daphne wrapped her hands around his neck, as they both leaned in to feel all of things their lips did to one another, the love being passed back and forth like sibling’s fighting over a toy. Their lips pressed on each other’s gently at first, as they savoured each and every crevasse, then more urgently as they both felt the love overpowering them. 

He knew where things were heading, but he had something to say before he lost himself in her. So, he pulled back, and before Daphne had time to whine, he placed a finger over her lips. 

“Let me, then I promise I will please you anyway you wish,” he said, his voice ridden with lust. He then cleared his throat, and began, “To answer your question, I truly do not know why it has not changed for us. What I gather is that our love started as friendship, whereas most do not start that way. I saw you for who you were, beyond the facades, and you saw me all the same. That I believe, is partly why we fell in love. We saw our souls reflected in one another, someone we could be ourselves with while also growing into the people we desired to be. You a wife and mother, me, a man worthy of love and a family.” 

Her eyes watered, tears threatening to fall at any time as her lip shook slightly as she said “Our souls are matches,” she paused, bouncing the word around in her head before she said it, “soulmates.” It was a word she had rarely heard spoken, as it was scarcely ever found. But they had, their love proved that. 

“That is what I said,” he replied, his voice a whisper as his breath met hers. “I love you Daphne,” he said, against her lips now, as he gently pressed them onto hers. 

“I love you Simon, always more,” she said back, her voice steady in her conviction. 

“Now that I do not believe is possible my love, let me show you just how much more I love you,” he said, his voice turning hoarse as a devilish grin came upon his lips. Simon was happier than any man on this earth, he would wager all of his earnings on that. For he had the sun, the moon and the stars snug in his lap. Loving her was never something he had power over, for it overpowered every sense of his self-control. But he was grateful for it, as it saved him for a life he longer cared to dwell on. For this one was much better than anything he could have ever imagined. She gave him a purpose, loving her, their family and, even himself. Simon loved Daphne Bridgerton-Basset, Duchess of Hastings with all of his heart, mind, body and soul. He would show her now just how much she meant to him, and forever more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Daphne invented soulmates, am I right or am I right?
> 
> With all my love, thank you all for reading, supporting, and waiting for this fic as it came to be. We grew together, laughed, felt love and maybe some other feelings…. If you know, you know. And I am so grateful for it, you honestly have no idea how much this has all meant to me. It has been my personal escape, keeping me sane during moments of anxiety, along with keeping me happy when I read all of the comments. 
> 
> I am going to end their story here, but, never say never of course. If I do write more, it will most likely be one-shots, not related to this particular series though. Thank you again for all of the support, let me know how this chapter hit you, as it made me emotional af lol. LOVE YOU ALL!!


End file.
